The Real World
by BellaHatesAlice
Summary: Bella Swan has been living in the subway for two years. Her brother Emmett is one of the well known actors in Hollywood. After having no contact in 3 years what will happen. all human, ExB
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction. First few chapters will be short but they will get longer and I will try and update a new chapter every week.**

**The Real World**

**Bella Swan has been living in the subway for two years. Her brother Emmett is one of the well known actors in Hollywood. One day when filming when filming in New York, Bella has to serve Emmett and Rosalie's table. After having no contact in three years, will Bella forgive Emmett? **

**All Human. E&B**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bpov

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_5 minutes later_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I was too exhausted to get up, but I had to work and leave before people notice me here. Sleeping on the floor. In a bathroom. At a subway station. I opened my eyes and sat up. I stood up and picked up my small luggage that was torn up and taped to cover the holes.

I walked over to the sink and started my daily routine I've been doing for the past two years. Brushed my teeth, rubbed my body with a wet towel, and put on my uniform. I worked as a waitress so I only had to wear a white shirt and black pants and shoes. I only have one pair. Once I as done, I checked how much money I had left.

$453

I had $2000 a month ago but it was stolen from me. I only have a one job that isnt so great but it's the only thing I have. I get $100 a week. I only use $30 a week. The rest I save so that I could pay the hospital my debts. Two years ago my parents Renee and Charlie were in an accident and put into a coma. I was so convinced that they would wake up soon. But when the bill came up to $200,000 I had to take the life support off of my parents. I had to quit college so that I can use the money to pay it. Now I only have to pay $170,00. I also sold everything of my parents to make some money but it wasn't enough.

I put the money away and unlocked the door and left. Nobody noticed me. The diner I worked at was only a block from the station. It wasn't a very popular diner but the good thing is that I got a free meal everyday. That was all I ate today. I greeted my co-workers. They never questioned me as to why I bring a luggage with me. They figured it out. I was homeless. None of them took pity.

_12:00 am_

Time passed quickly. I was now eating my free meal. I heard the sounds of bells signaling new customers. I looked up and noticed a bunch of girls giggling and whispering. I finished my food quickly. I told the chef a quick thank you and walked over to my tables. I noticed I the same group of girls at one of my tables. With a sigh I walked over and asked for their order. They didn't notice me and kept talking.

"Omg I cant believe he's here" one girl said.

"I heard he and his wife are here. She is so lucky to be married to him."another girl with short brown hair said.

"Not just his wife but the whole gang!"

"So does that mean THE Edward Cullen is here?"

"Sadly, no but everyone else"

"Their filming tomorrow at the Metropolitan Musuem"

"I can't wait to see-"

I cleared my throat loudly. They all looked up.

"What can I get for you?" I said trying to hide my impatient tone. I took their orders and turned away quickly as possible before I hear _his _name. It was a pointless effort.

"Can't wait to see Emmett Swan"

I gave the order to the chef. I tried not to cry for the rest of the day.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella. I'm 21 and I look unhealthy. My pale skin looks paler than ever, my brown hair looks dead, and I'm underweight. I have big brown boring eyes. My older brother Emmett is a huge Hollywood actor who doesn't know mom and dad are dead. Doesn't know that his little sister has been homeless for two years and only gets one meal a day. He left without a goodbye. He is living the good life. For three years I've built this hatred towards him. How can he forget about his family back home? How can he break his promise to me? He got married a year after he left to the beautiful Victoria Secret model Rosalie Hale, now a Swan. How much I wished to see my only brother get married.

Now that he is here in New York for the first time I wonder if he will come looking for me. I can only imagine what he will think when he sees me . With hesitation he would take me to go live with him. I wouldn't go with him. He's caused enough damaged not being here with me for the past three years. Although I hate him for not being here he is my brother and I'm always thinking what he is doing at the moment.

_The next day_

Empov

"Cut" Laurant, the director yelled. "Emmett that was great. I'll see you next week"

"Thanks!" I shouted and ran to my trailer. I saw Rosalie sitting there reading a gossip magazine. I took it away from her and started kissing her. She kissed back but pulled away.

"How was it?" she asked

"Fine" I said and went back to kissing her.

She smacked me with the magazine. "Emmett NO I don't want them to hear us"

"But I know you want to" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She just laughed and got up. I pouted.

"Fine, but just wait till we get back at the hotel" I told her and grinned. She grinned back.

"What do you want to do today? We have the entire week to do something, and no not just stay in the hotel" she said.

I frowned. I could think of just one thing I wanted to do in New York before anything else. Find my little sister. I feel bad for not contacting her for almost three years but that was just because I was busy. Now that I'm here, this is my chance to find her. Aw, Belly Bear how much I missed her. And mom and dad although they didn't support my career choice I still missed them. Rosalie saw my frown.

"Bella?" she questioned

I nodded.

"Lets go to NYU then and ask for her" she offered. I grinned. How come I didn't think of that?

"Come on" We got in the limo and asked the driver to take is to NYU.

On the way I thought if Belly Bear would ever forgive me. Rosalie squeezed my hand and said " She'll forgive you"

Rosalie and the gang were the only ones who knew about Bella. I didn't want the press all over my sister. The gang consisted of me, my wife Rosalie, annoying pixie Alice, her husband and Rosalie's brother Jasper, and the single ladies man also Alice's older brother Edward. Alice and Edwards parents Esme and Carlisle also knew about Bella. They've been my second parents for three years.

"We are here Mr. Swan" the driver said. I thanked him and got out after Rosalie. We tried to avoid the paparazzi as we made our way towards the entrance. Once we were inside Rosalie asked where the main office was. A lot of guys were staring at her and the girls at me. They couldn't help it. I had huge muscles and ofcourse good looking. We made it to the office. I was too nervous so Rosalie did all the talking.

"Hello, how may I help you" some old granny looking women asked. Her tag said Ms. Cope.

"Can you tell me if a Isabella Swan is here?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry that's confidential"

Ugh, we were going to get nowhere.

"I'm Emmett Swan her older brother. I have to talk to my Belly Bear" I gave her a huge grin.

She blushed. Reminded me of Bella's constant blushing. "Ofcourse Mr. Swan and…" she looked at Rose.

"Mrs. Swan" Rose said with pride. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

Ms. Cope typed away looking for Belly Bear's info. I couldn't wait to see her! I wonder how much she's changed.

"I'm sorry its seems like Isabella Swan doesn't attend the university anymore. It says here she dropped out two years ago." Ms. Cope looked up.

WHAT?! Bella dropped out! She couldn't have this was her dream school to become a writer.

"Can you make sure?" Rosalie said since I didn't respond

"Yes, it says she dropped out but it seems like she was failing courses for about a month. She even returned all her books." She said.

"I-Uh-okay-t-thanks. Um is there a number.."

"No" she said quickly

Rosalie said bye to Ms. Cope. I just nodded me head. We left and went back to the hotel in silence.

When we entered the room Rosalie finally spoke.

"Emmett? Its okay we'll find her. She probably-"

"Just leave me alone, please"

"okay"

I went to bed and cried to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll try and update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and to the subscribers.**

**I updated my profile its not much but its something. Its just the reason why I started posting my stories.**

**And don't forget to follow on twitter. Link is on the profile. **

**There will sometimes be different povs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

BellaPov

I've never seen the diner this busy. We had a waiting line! So I was more tired than I've ever been trying to take orders to the table without falling or spilling something on me. It was more tiring that it was mostly teenage girls. And they all talked about one person: _him._

I was afraid that Emmett might find me working in this diner. After serving tables of teen girls I got to learn a few things about Emmett's filming location. Yesterday he filmed at the Metropolitan. Then was spotted with his wife at NYU. No doubt looking for me. I'm absolutely sure that Emmett now knows that I dropped out. Im surprised that Rosalie was with him I thought he kept me a secret. Today Emmett is filming at a small park. Only 5 blocks away from the diner. When I heard that this morning from a tall girl with freckles I almost left. I couldn't thought because I need the money.

So for the rest of the day very time I heard the bell ringing I would immediately look up just to make sure. The diner is called Papa's Best Philly. Emmett's all time favorite is philly cheese steak. I even read from a magazine that he had it at his wedding. Every week I buy a magazine that features Emmett just to keep an update on him even though he didn't bother with me.

I guess the girls were to hungry and left. I sighed in relief. Less work. I was on my way to a table in the back when I tripped and spilled the smoothie on my right leg. I heard a few laughs. I felt the heat in my cheeks and quickly went through the back to clean up.

It's a good thing these pants were black but now I would have to wash these so that they wouldn't smell. Washing my clothes meant spending money.

I had to get back to work even thought my pants are still wet. I can't get fired. I went back to working. One of the cooks heard of my incident and had made a new smoothie. I tried to avoid the gaze of everyone else.

I picked up a tip on the day. $2. I saved this but I always wasted $2.50 to get into the subway station. I picked up the dirty plates and walked to the counter.

"Bella"

I turned around. It was Maggie, another waitress. We were the only waitresses in the diner. She serves the one half of the diner and I vice versa.

"Hi Mag-"

She cut me off. "Guess whose order I just took" she squealed. I felt my eyes widen. I didn't need her to tell me. I knew who she was talking about. Maggie thought I didn't.

"Emmett and Rosalie Swan!" she half whispered and yelled. Maggie didn't wait for my reaction and left.

He was here. My brother Emmett was here. I searched the diner and there he was. He was sitting across from Rosalie holding her hand and talking. He looked sad. Rosalie was rubbing his hand in comfort. They look so in love. I could see the people staring at them in amazement. I couldn't be here. I ran to the bathroom and hid in on of the stalls. I stayed there for about 5 minutes crying before I stopped. I needed to get back to work. I cant put my only job on the line. It was practically my life. If he saw me, I would ignore him. I wiped my tears away and looked at the mirror. He cant recognize me. My high cheekbones were almost visible, my hair reaches my shoulder. I had long hair before but I cut it so that I stink less and waste less shampoo. The uniform look a bit baggy on me.

I walked out the bathroom and bumped into something or rather someone. I looked up and gasped. It was Rosalie. The very girl who captured my brothers heart. Did I mention Emmett was a bit of a player in junior year? It was only a stage he stopped in the summer.

"I'm sorry.." she trailed off. Thankfully I didn't have my name tag on today. It was an option. But I wasn't going to tell her my name. She knows who I am, Im sure of it. Why else would she have gone with Emmett to NYU?

"No, Im sorry I wasn't looking" I said I stared at her. I probably look like a dead person standing next to her . She was a real blonde and had blue eyes. Every girl wishes to have her toned body.

I walked past not wanting her to really recognize me if Emmett ever showed her a picture of me.

Luckily, Emmett didn't have to use the bathroom or he would have surely seen me. The bathrooms were on my side of the diner. They left quickly. Maggie wouldn't stop talking about it though. It got really annoying but she realized that I was really interesting because she stopped and went back to work. At ten we finally close up. I sat at one of the tables and counted the tips from today. $42 This is the most I've ever made. Especially since today was busy. I started thinking on the necessities I need and was running out of. I'll think about it in the bathroom. I left with my luggage, walked to the underground station bought a single ride, swiped in and locked myself in the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth with the little toothpaste I had. I'll have to buy more of that. Maybe a new set of clothes. No, No, I can't I need to pay the hospital.

Tomorrow I work until noon. I'll go to the hospital and pay what I can. Thankfully the people over there understood my situation and let me pay in small amounts. But they didn't know I was homeless. I grabbed a blanket and set it on the floor then grabbed a pillow and my second blanket. I kept these from the small apartment I use to live in. I heard a the train coming. I ignored it. Before the trains were so annoying but now its comforting. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Emmettpov (same day)

Rosalie wanted to see Times Square but I didn't want to. I wanted to keep my mind of Bella for now so I decided to go the park where Laurent is filming. Even though I'm not in the scene I have to keep my mind elsewhere. Rosa tagged along with me.

The scenes were filmed quickly r. Although the fans wouldn't stop yelling my name. Security had to tell them to leave but they wouldn't budge. So I gave in and took pictures and signed autographs with them. Rosalie did too. They were satisfied and left. Laurent was finally happy they left. After the crew packed everything Rose and I went back to the limo. I was hungry and I realized I didn't eat breakfast. I must be really distracted.

"Take us to the nearest diner" I said to the driver

"Yes Mr. Swan" I never liked people calling me that. I always told him to call me Emmett but never listened so I gave up.

"A diner?" Rose said in disgust, pulling me out of my thoughts. Of course she thought we'd go to a five star restaurant. I wasn't in the mood for fancy food….

"I want a philly cheese steak" I said. Rose quickly let the subject drop. She knew that philly cheese steaks were my favorite.

The diner happened to be five blocks from the park. We could have walked but that meant dealing with paparazzi.

Me and Rose put our sunglasses on and went in the diner. It was called Papa's Best Philly. Good they had exactly what I wanted. We got seated and took our sunglasses off. I heard a few people whispering already.

"Hello my name is Maggie…." I looked up and saw a short girl with purple highlights standing there looking at me and Rose is shock.

Rose cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, I'm Maggie and I'll be you waitress for today, here are your menus and I'll be right back to take your orders" she handed us the menu and walked away.

I already knew what to order. Rose put the menu down and smiled at me.

"I'll just get what you're getting" she said

I suddenly thought about Bella.

"Bella use to make the best philly cheese steak" I said sadly. Rose grabbed my hands.

Maggie came back. "Have you decided?"

"Yes, three philly cheese steaks, and two sprites" I told her. She wrote down the order and left.

"Tell me more about Bella. I don't think you've ever showed me a picture of her" Rose said. She never questioned me about Bella a lot. She only knew that Bella was my younger sister, whose birthday is on September 13. Rose always knew to leave me alone that day because I was always depressed that I wasn't with Bella on her birthday. I never did show her a picture of Bella. I only have one of her and mom and dad together.

"I have one picture, but its at the hotel room. I'll show you when we get back" I said. She nodded and started rubbing my hands in comfort. To keep going.

"Every Friday, we would have a movie night and instead of popcorn she would make philly cheese steak. Hers were the best. She also made them on my high school graduation day…." I trailed off. Rose waited for me to continue.

"I never got to see her graduate. I left a week before her graduation day. I don't know Rose I should have called but I was afraid of she might say. She probably hated me for missing her graduation. She probably hates me even more. I haven't seen her in three years Rose. She's not in school and I don't know where she could be now. I've tried calling mom and dad but the phones were disconnected. And a new family is living in the house and they have no information about where Renee and Charlie are. They probably moved on without me." I whispered to her. I didn't want people listening to us.

"We'll find her Emmett. After this movie you have a 3 month break. Let's use that time to find her. We can hire a private investigator to look for her and your parents. We'll stay in New York. Don't give up Emmett, we'll find her. And she will forgive you. And your parents too."

"Renee and Charlie never supported my choice"

"They will still be happy to see you" she smiled.

"Here are your orders" Maggie said

Rosalie dropped my hand. "the two cheese steaks are for me" I smiled at Maggie. She blushed. Not like Bella.

She placed our orders on the table and left.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the bathroom" Rose excused herself. I didn't respond since I had a full mouth.

When Rosalie came back I had already finished one philly. We ate in silence. She didn't finish hers so I did. We finished and left a big tip.

On the way to the hotel I finally said "I'm not sure about the private investigatior. I don't want the press to find out"

Rose assured me that she will hire a professional that will keep the secret.

When we go to the hotel I went to find the picture of Bella. Rose was on the phone talking to Alice. Probably to find the best private investigator. The pixie had good connections. I found the picture and waited for Rose to hang up. When she did, she held up her finger. Great she was making another call.

I went to the living room with the picture. I could hear Rosalie talking to the investigator. She was telling him or her, Bella's full name, birth date, birth location, her NYU drop out. She knew everything. Rose handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Emmett Swan?" the voice of a man said

"This is he"

"Can you tell me how does your sister Isabella looks like?" he asked.

I went on describing her physical appearance and answering his other questions. I saw Rosalie looking at the picture with a very hard look of concentration on her face.

"Well Mr. Swan I think I have all the information I need. And just so you know the reason why I didn't ask in person is that we could keep this investigation a secret. I'll see you when I find her but I'll just keep you updated on the phone."

"okay thanks Mr…"

"Mr. Richards"

"Thank you Mr. Richards. Bye and please try the best you can"

"I'll try Mr. Swan. Have a nice day" he said. I hung up.

Rose was looking at the photo in horror.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

She turned around to look at me. There were tears in her eyes. I hugged her and she started to cry.

"Rose! Why are you crying? Babe what happened?" I didn't know why she is crying over the picture.

"I-I-I…"

"what rose? Babe please tell me" I asked soothingly

"I saw..B-Be-l-la t-o-day, at the diner, a wait-tr-ess"

I gasped. I don't know why Rosalie was crying. THIS WAS GREAT! She saw my sister. She works at the diner. Now I know where she works.

"But Rose why are you crying? This is great news"

Rosalie stopped crying and looked at me.

"You didn't see her Em. She barely looks like what she does in the picture. She looks…looks sick!

There were dark heavy bags under her eyes, her hair was up to her shoulder. It looked like it hasn't been properly washed in years! Her uniform looked too big on her. And she's paler. When I bumped into her I could see it in her eyes that she knew who I was. But now that I know it was her….she knew…who I was to you. Not just a model. She probably knew you were there too. Everyone in that diner knew we were there. That Maggie girl probably told her."

I was too shocked to respond. Bella knew I was there and she didn't come up to me. She knows Rose is my wife. She didn't say anything to her. Belly Bear avoided me.

It was clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. She hated me.

* * *

_Thirdpov_

The next morning Emmett decided he would talk to Bella even though she avoided him. He called Mr. Richards to let him know about Rosalie's bump in with Bella. Mr. Richards told Emmett not to talk to her yet. If he would there might be a scene and wouldn't want that to be in the press. He also said he's going to find out more about Bella's life for the past three years.

Emmett finish filming his scenes the next week and was free from work for the next three months. For the next two week Bella went on with her life completely forgetting about Emmett and her run in with his wife. She continued paying the hospital. In those two weeks Emmett finally found out that Renee and Charlie are dead. He doesn't know what exactly happened but Mr. Richards also told me his theory that Bella is working to pay the hospital bills. He told Emmett that Bella grades started dropping the day after Renee and Charlie were admitted in the hospital. For a month they were in coma and were kept on life support. Mr. Richards also thinks that when the bill came to high Bella had the doctors unplug the life support.

Renee and Charlie Swan died on December 10, 2004.

Emmett was devastated. Rose stayed with him all day comforting him. Mr. Richards also told them Bella's bank account was cancelled two days after the death. She withdrew all her money and gave it to the hospital. They also found out she's been working at the dinner for two years and estimates her salary to $10,000 a year after taxes. Mr. Richards believes that her money was stolen this year because she paid $20,000 with her college money and paid only a years salary.

He also them she eats one meal everyday. She gets it for free at the diner.

One day Mr. Richards decided to follow Bella home to know where she resides. What he saw was the most shocking news of all. He knew Emmett would be even more devastated than he is now.

When Mr. Richards told Emmett he wasn't surprised by his outburst.

"SHE'S LIVING IN A PUBLIC BATHROOM?!?!?!?"

Rose had to calm him down. Emmett wouldn't listen.

"THAT'S IT BY TOMORROW I DON'T WANT HER SLEEPING IN THE BATHROOM. WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING QUICK. I DON'T CARE IF ITS TOO SOON. SHE'S MY SISTER AND I DON'T WANT HER SLEEPING ON A BATHROOM FLOOR! I'M GOING TO GET HER AND TAKE HER HOME WITH ME, SOMEONE COULD HURT HER!" he yelled at Mr. Richards.

Mr. Richards stayed calmed and agreed with Emmett. Mr. Richards told Emmett the plan to take her when she is asleep in the bathroom and take her to the hospital to see if she has been hurt in any way. He'll be hiring people to unlock the door and drug her so that she doesn't wake up. Emmett would have disagreed with the part of drugging her but he knew she was a light sleeper. Mr. Richards also told Emmett that tomorrow he could pay the rest of Bella's hospital bill. Mr. Richards had already spoken to the hospital of Bella's homeless state, and agreed that Emmett could pay the rest.

Meanwhile Emmett told Rose to tell everyone else back home. But she purposefully left out that Bella is homeless.

Alice was so excited to have another friend and started preparing Bella's room with Esme Cullen her mom. Bella would be living with Emmett and Rose. Alice also started shopping clothes for Bella.

Edward, Alice's brother and Jasper her husband also helped. They wanted to make Bella as comfortable as possible. They knew how much Bella meant to Emmett so they were all happy to help. Including Carlisle Cullen, who took a few days off work to help with the preparations. They couldn't wait to meet Bella Swan. And Alice already had one of her 'feelings' that Edward and Bella would be a perfect couple.

* * *

**That's chapter 2 for you. I hope you like it. I'm probably going to start the next chapter with Bella waking up in the hospital. What do you think? Send me an idea here or on twitter. I prefer twitter. I will write back.**

**And this is my last day of spring break so school starts tomorrow for me. But I will write the next chapter in my notebook when I have free time so, No worries I will most likely have chapter 3 posted on Saturday.**

**Review and Subscribe please.**

**My twitter is: twilightx326**

**There is a link on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So chapter three. Sorry for the waiting. Read bottom AN.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Thirdpov

The following night Mr. Richards and his hired team went to work. Emmett was told to be at the hospital and wait. Rosalie was with him. Everyone else back home wanted to fly to New York and be there, but Emmett firmly told them no, especially to Alice. Emmett didn't want Bella to be overwhelmed.

Three hours after Bella locked herself in the bathroom one of the men quickly and quietly unlocked the door. Mr. Richards entered first and saw Bella cuddled under a thin blanket. She was slightly shaking. On the other side of the small bathroom he saw a small black luggage. It was old and had tape around it. He motioned with his finger for the men to start at work.

One man slowly picked up Bella's arm and injected a syringe into her. They waited 10 minutes before another man came in and picked her up. Mr. Richards took pictures of the bathroom showing Bella's luggage and her 'bed.' Another man came and picked up the blankets and pillow and put them back in the luggage.

Bella was carried outside the station and put into an ambulance truck that was waiting. The paramedics saw Bella's fragile body and hooked her to an IV.

The truck arrived to the hospital without the sirens on. They strapped her onto the gurney and took her out the truck.

---------

Emmett and Rose were sitting in the emergency room waiting. Emmett was impatiently bouncing his leg. She couldn't stand it and told him to stop.

"But what is taking them so long!" he walk whispered-yelled.

"There are probably on their way by now" she said calmly, flipping to the next page of last weeks gossip magazine. She wanted to distract Emmett because he still wouldn't stop bouncing his leg. Before she could say something Emmett said,

"Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Of course she will Emmett. You're brother. Even though you haven't seen her in a long time she'll understand why you couldn't. Bella is going to happy when she sees you." She said, rubbing his huge arms.

"I just…" he stopped when he heard the doors open. There he saw Bella on the gurney hooked up to an IV. He ran to see her but Mr. Richards stopped him. Bella and the paramedics already made it through another set of doors.

"The doctors are going to see her. Relax. They'll come back to tell you about her health. Have you paid the bills?" he said.

Emmett only nodded. He had been so close to seeing her but didn't. Rose had been standing beside him. Both went back to sit down. Mr. Richards had Bella's luggage with him and sat next to Emmett and pulled out his camera.

"I took pictures of the bathroom after the paramedics drugged her and carried her away. She had a bed set up and this is the luggage she carried with her all day." He pointed to the luggage.

Emmett saw the luggage and remembered that was one of his that he left back home.

"Do you want to see the pictures?" Mr. Richards asked.

"Yeah, let me see" Emmett whispered.

Rose put an arm on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. Mr. Richards turned the camera on and held it in front of Emmett. He would have given it to Emmett for him to see himself but Mr. Richards loved the camera. He didn't want Emmett to brake it from his anger. Although he's sure he would pay for another one.

The first picture was of Bella's 'bed'. Emmett started crying. So was Rosalie. Although she never knew Bella there is no doubt she already loves her like a sister. Both were horrified the other pictures Mr. Richards took.

Rose and Emmett continued crying for a few minutes. Rose was the first one to stop. Emmett couldn't stop.

Emmettpov

What had I done? For two years my Belly Bear was been living in a bathroom at a subway station. While I was living a mansion, had a bed that's bigger than a king size bed. She worked 7 days a week for only $10,000 a year. My first year I became ten million dollars richer with the two movies filmed that year. The last two years I got fifty million.

She dropped out of NYU. That's where she wanted to go her whole life. She wanted to be a journalist and publish books.

I would pay her back. I'll enroll her in another university. I hope she forgives me and accepts that I want to pay back everything I've done to. I want Belly Bear to finish her education.

And I'll have to visit mom and dad. I never told them a proper goodbye. I just left without telling no body. I don't know what I was thinking.

_1 hour later_

"Mr. Swan?"

I looked up and noticed a short man in front of me. He was short and chubby and had gray eyes. He looked very tired.

"I'm Dr. Diaz. We have the news about your sister" he said

I stood up but then I forgot Rose was sleeping on my shoulder. OOPS.

Rose smacked me in the head.

"OW! ROSE! Sorry babe but the dude is here to tell us about Bella." I said to her.

"Next time remember and it won't happen again." She simply started. Ugh.

"So Doc…." I turned back to the doctor.

He cleared his throat. "Well first your sister Isabella is extremely underweight. We have her hooked up to a medicine to give her the nutrients she needs. Her body… of course is very weak but it would be best if she stayed in the hospital until she gains more energy. It's a miracle she isn't severely sick. A gynecologist checked Bella and I hope you'll be extremely happy that there were no signs of rape or abuse. In fact, it seems that the gynecologist wrote down that Bella is still a virgin."

YES!!!! Bella wasn't hurt on the streets!! This is what had me worrying.

"We've put her into a deep sleep so that she can get better faster. You can see her if you want but she won't wake up until tomorrow. And she won't be able to hear you either." He got up and left.

Me and Rose went to the room one of the nurses pointed to us. We stood outside for a second. I opened the door and walked in. Rose followed and closed the door behind.

It took a while before I finally looked up and saw Bella. She looked so…so fragile. Her..Her hair was cut to her shoulder. Her long shiny mahogany was gone. And she looked more pale than ever.

How will she ever forgive me?

* * *

**I am so sorry for not posting on Saturday! This is the best I could do because I am still busy. Please forgive me. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I didn't know how long it would take.**

**Read, review and subscribe please **

**Follow me twitter: twilightx326**

**Link on profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or aeo.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Bellapov

_Flashback_

I went down the stairs carefully. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad hugging mom both of them crying.

"w-what happened?" I asked already a few tears in my eyes. They didn't fall yet. I was nervous all of a sudden. Where is Emmett? He's usually awake at this time since he workouts out in the morning.

My dad grabbed a piece a paper from the counter and held it towards me. I walked slowly to him and took the piece of paper. It said,

_I left to pursue my acting career._

It was in Emmett's handwriting that I always recognize. I dropped to my knees and started crying. _When will I see him again? Why didn't he say goodbye? _

-

"Isabella Swan" the principal spoke into the microphone. I walked up the stage and took my diploma. There were loud claps though I wasn't very popular. I looked into the audience and found my mom and dad smiling. It wasn't a big smile but sadly and I knew why. I looked next to my dad and there was an empty seat.

Emmett still hadn't called back. And now he isn't here to see me graduate. For the past month, when he was here he wouldn't stop talking about my graduation.

"_Belly Bear!!! I can't wait for your graduation! I wouldn't miss it for the world! You still don't mind making me a philly cheese steak because..you know…it is on a Friday…"_

_End of Flashback_

All these memories that I tried to forget came back and I couldn't ignore them. My head was spinning with these memories and that's when I started feeling the pain. It wasn't bad but it didn't make sense.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I tried moving my fingers but nothing. I felt numb.

Oh No! I know this feeling. I've been to the hospital so many times. I had this feeling once when I fell downstairs and ended hitting my head really hard. The doctors put me to sleep for two days and when I woke up it was as if someone had hit me with a metal bat. I had that happen to me before. Thank god it was a little kid so the impact was bearable.

I tried listening to my surroundings but nothing. Slowly I started gaining control of my body buy I still couldn't open my eyes. And when I did…I was hit by a bright white light. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I looked around and noticed the white walls, small couch and the IV. I cringed. I hated needles.

I started to cry. Why am I here? Who brought me here? Had someone found me in the bathroom and called for emergency? Where was my luggage? I had my money saved in there and all my clothes. My birth certificate, passport and social security number were in there. My money and only clothes and blankets were in there. I'd be lost without those things.

My head was hurting more from the crying so I tried to stop. Took a few minutes before I completely stopped. I had nothing else in the world so why would it matter where I am. I never had anything going in my life. I wasn't going to do anything. I didn't plan on marrying and having children. No man would take a poor girl living on the streets. And I wasn't going to college, I couldn't afford it. So why was I crying if I never had anything going. I would end up dying in that bathroom.

And there was no way that the police would make the connection between me and Emmett. There were probably other people in the country with the last name Swan that isn't blood related.

After a few minutes or hours have gone by and I just la in the hospital bed thinking about the past. My headache long gone. I cried a few times but stopped. Nobody came yet so that was good. Gave me time to think about what might happen.

That's when a nurse came in. She looked up and smiled "Oh good you're awake!" She checked the IV and injected something into the bag.

"What happened? Who found me?" I asked. Now that someone came in I noticed how impatient I was for answers.

The nurse was still smiling and said "I'll go tell the doctors you're awake." She left.

Soon someone came in. I assumed he was the doctor.

"Hello Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Diaz. How are you feeling?" he asked. He was looking at a clipboard. I still don't know why doctors don't make eye contact with the patients. They're always looking at a clipboard.

I waited until he looked at me. When he did, he had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I'm fine doctor. Can you tell me what happened? I'd like to know so that I can leave as quick as possible" I said. I don't know why I was acting so cold towards him. He didn't do anything. Its just that I wanted to leave this hospital quick and go back to work. I didn't want to get fired.

"That's good. I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us for awhile" he said ignoring my questing'

"Awhile?! What? N-n-no I can't stay here I have to work. I can't miss a day."

"I'm sorry but you have to stay and get better"

"What do you mean get better? I'm perfectly fine so there is no reason to stay here." I said . Another reason I can't stay in the hospital for long because it will certainly add up to my debt.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I'll be back to check on you later." With that he turned and left. I wanted to cry but I waited till I heard the door shut. I never did, so I looked and there he was.

Emmett was standing in the doorway looking at me with shock across his face. He looked different. Magazines didn't show exactly how much he changed. He looks like he worked out more. His curly brown hair isn't there any instead he has a buzz cut. Behind me was Rosalie holding Emmett's hand. She saw me looking at her and gave me a soft smile.

I then realized that Emmett probably sent someone to get me.

"Bella?" I turned back to Emmett and saw tears in his eyes. I also saw hope. Hope?

"What are you doing here Emmett?" I said coldly. I was extremely mad. Now he chooses to show up in my life when I didn't need him anymore.

He rushed over to my bed and got on his knees beside me.

"Bella please let me ex-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT EMMETT?! YOU LEFT!! THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!" I yelled at him. His tears were falling now. I noticed Rosalie standing by the closed door. She had her head down.

Emmett was still crying with his head in his hands.

"I don't know why you're still here. There's nothing to talk about. Go tell the doctors to release me so that I can get back on with my life…without you." I said more calmly and not guilty for making him cry. Pay back for all the times he's made me cry after he left.

"Bella please I'm so –"

I interrupted him. "I'm not going to apologize Emmett. So don't waste your time."

"Can you just listen to what he has to say?!"

I turned back to Rosalie. Her icy blue eyes were staring at me with such anger but still sadness. I never noticed how beautiful she really is. She has blue eyes, long blonde hair and a body that other models are jealous of.

Normally I would have been intimidated by her but in this situation I'm not. Besides why is she here?

"Why are you even here?" I replied back to her with clear anger in my voice.

"I'm you're brothers wif-"

How many times have I interrupted people today?

"I know who you are and he is NOT my brother anymore. " I said my voice getting louder.

I felt something touch my arm. It was Emmett. His eyes were red and puffy and still crying.

"Belly Bear" he barely whispered. "Please, please forgive me. I can make it up to you I promise. Just please come back home with me"

I couldn't believe what he just said.

"How shallow do you think I am? Just because I've been living in a bathroom and WORKING MY ASS OFF FOR TWO YEARS DOES NOT  MEAN THAT I'M GOING TO JUMP AT THE CHANCE OF LIVING IN A MANSION WITHOUT HAVING ANYTHING TO DO! I AM NOT GOING TO LIVE WITH WHAT YOU CALL HOME! THIS IS MY HOME RIGHT HERE IN NEW YORK!!" I screamed. Emmett didn't respond so I took a few breath and calmly said,

"I'm staying here. I don't need your pity. I don't need your money. I don't need or want anything from you. And you're not going to 'pay me back" because you obviously think money is going to fix is. Well is not. You've caused enough damage. Tell the doctors to release me, I need to get back to my job."

Emmett finally stopped crying. He looked up at me and what I saw surprised me and scared me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!! You are coming home with me whether you like it or not! I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry but I was just really busy and I didn't have time. I tried calling but the line was disconnected. I'll make it up to you Bella please."

"Make it up to me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"YOU MISSED MY GRADUATION EMMETT! HOW CAN YOU EVER MAKE IT UP TO ME? AND THAT'S THE MOST STUPID EXCUSE I EVER HEARD. YOU WERE TO BUSY! WELL CLEARLY NOT BUSY ENOUGH BECAUSE YOU STILL HAD TIME TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP AND MARRY ROSALIE! AND YOU ONLY CALLED!? YOU COULD HAVE TRAVELED HERE TO FIND ME! OR YOU COULD HAVE HIRED A PRIVATE INVESTIGATOR TO FIND YOUR DEAD FAMILY! OR IS IT THAT YOU JUST DIDN'T WANT ME IN YOUR GLAMOROUS LIFE? HUH? I HATE YOU EMMETT!" I screamed at him again. The last thing I said it a nerve. I really did hate Emmett for all that he's done.

"Well I'm sorry that you hate me. But I still love you. We're leaving tomorrow morning. I hate doing this to you sis but you're coming with me. I have your things and I won't give them back. So you have no choice but to come with me." He said. With that he turned around, opened the door and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He left and so did Rosalie. I noticed that she dropped a bag that said American Eagle Outfitters. Did they actually think I was going to forgive easily and think I they could make it up to me with new clothes?

Well they are wrong. I knew that tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**AN: please review and tell me what you think. I prefer you tell me on twitter (twilightx326 ; link on profile) please follow me. **

**I don't think I'll be posting chapter 5 very soon because I have school and I'm very busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Please Read the bottom!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Bellapov

I've been sitting here for about half an hour staring at the white blank wall. I'm still in my hospital gown and wasn't going to change into 'my' new clothes. Moments ago Emmett and Rosalie came to tell me to change because our flight is leaving in a few hours. I ignored them and now I'm still sitting here. I was not going to wear those clothes they bought me. I'd rather go in this gown.

Rosalie came in and narrowed her eyes on me.

"Why haven't you changed it? We have to leave soon." She asked. I could tell that she was trying to not sound angry.

"Not in those" I pointed to the bag. "I want my clothes" I stated firmly crossing my arms over my chest.

She rolled her eyes. "Whiny baby" I heard her mutter. It wasn't meant for me to hear it but I still did.

"Bitch" I said loudly on purpose.

Her icy blue eyes widen in shock and she quickly left the room.

_5 minutes later_

Still staring at the wall. Sigh.

"Who do you think you are?!" Emmett barged in the room.

"Bella Swan" I replied.

"DON'T ACT STUPID WITH ME BELLA! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO ROSALIE?" he half whispered-half yelled

I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Say what?"

"You called her a bitch! She's my wife Bella and your sister-in-law! She bought you those clothes the least you can do is be nice to her" he said

I scrunched my face in disgust.

"Sister-in-law? Nope I rather call her bitch. That is what she is to me. But lets look at it from your point of view. Let's see whose side you're on. My 'sister-in-law' called me a whiny baby" I did the air quotes with my fingers when I said sister in law.

"She's my wife Bella and you should be nice to her because she really cares about you"

"The bitch doesn't know me and someone who cares about me wouldn't have said that." I responded.

"Gosh Bella! Stop acting so immature! Stop alright! I'm tired of this! Get dressed, we can't miss our flight." He said in a harsh voice.

I stared at him blankly.

"In those clothes? Not a chance. I still have my pride and dignity. I want _my _clothes." I wasn't going to let them spoil me. I haven't seen inside the bag.

Emmett didn't respond back but just left. Moments later he came back with my life, my luggage.

He placed it next to me.

"Don't think about running away. I have your passport and money. Besides I'll be waiting outside the door." He left.

I searched and found a black plain shirt and baggy jeans. I put on my only pair of shoes. Then my only thin sweater. I know that I would still be cold so I took out my old blanket. I'm glad they put everything back in here after they found me. I would have thrown a fit.

After I was done I opened and the door and stepped out. Emmett and Rosalie were standing against the whole making out. I noticed the big, shiny, ring on Rosalie's left hand which was on Emmett's face.

I cleared my throat. Both of them broke apart breathing heavily. Emmett gave me a grin and I just stared. He stopped smiling.

"So when is the plane to hell leaving?" I asked. I tried not to stare at the ring. It still hurt that Emmett got married and I wasn't there. I stared at Rosalie with what I hope was a deathly stare. I hated her. She was the reason why Emmett didn't come back. She was the reason why I've gone through so much without help. I hated her and I didn't care who she was to Emmett.

"Um…in a few hours. We should get going if we want to beat traffic and paparazzi. " Emmett said.

I winced. Paparazzi? Emmett noticed my reaction.

"Don't worry Bella they don't know about this." He assured me.

"Good and I don't want a big production when I go to your house. You better not have told your friends about me." I said.

"Uhm..we should go" he said nervously. And I knew that when we got to his house the whole gang was going to be there to greet me. Everyone knew about the group. I forgot their names but they were also famous. Hollywood knew that the group were like family and often went on trips together. Trips that Emmett went to instead of coming to find me.

We exited the hospital and got inside a limo. The whole ride was quiet. It was definitely awkward. We made it to the airport with no paparazzi much to my pleasure. I didn't want to deal with that. Unfortunately we had an hour left and Emmett offered to buy me something to eat.

"Anything you want to eat Bells?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'll buy my own" with that I walked to a McDonalds and ordered from of course the dollar menu. I got a McChicken, small fries and small soda. I wanted to save my money. I only had $100. I would have to get a job when we arrive in California. I paid for my food and went back to Emmett And Rosalie who was ignoring me and I vice versa. I was fine with that. I sat across from them. Emmett stared at me with a sad expression on his face. He saw me looking at him and gave me a smile. I shook my head and continued eating.

I heard voice over the intercom announcing the boarding of a flight. I figured this was the flight because Emmett and Rosalie stood up.

Emmett gave me my ticket. I gave it to the lady. She smiled at me, "Enjoy your flight."

They were already ahead of me. I looked behind me and saw through the glass walls. There were planes but I overlooked that and saw New York.

"Come on Bella" Emmett called out. I followed me and we were finally seated waiting for the flight to take off.

I got the seat by the window. The whole time I just stared outside. When the plane was off the ground I looked down and saw my home. I felt tears on my cheek. I wiped them away. _Goodbye, New York, my home. Bye, mom and dad. I'll come visit you soon. I always do. I love you._

I didn't want Emmett to start up a conversation because I knew he wanted to. He was sitting next to me and fidgeting with his fingers. I took out the earphones the planes provide you with and plugged it on to the hand rest. I found a good radio station, closed my eyes, and slept the entire flight.

-----

"Bells…Belly Bear. Wake up!"

I heard my name being called a few more times.

"Wake up, were here Bells." It was Emmett. I opened my eyes and let a huge yawn escape my mouth.

I heard Emmett chuckle. Why was he being like this?

"Come on Bells, buckle up the plane is going to land." He said. I did as I was told.

When the plane landed everybody started clapping. I knew it was for the captain for doing a great job and landing us safely on ground. I would have went along with everyone else but I didn't want to be here so what was the point.

I noticed Emmett and Rosalie with sunglasses on. For a moment I was confused but then I understood. They didn't want to be recognized. We were quickly boarded off the plane and went to pick up the luggage. I noticed mine and picked it up. After they got theirs I just followed them.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen are going to pick us up. You'll love them Bells. You know them right?" Emmett stopped walking and asked.

I shook my head but it was a lie. I know who they were. Esme and Carlisle are the parents of Emmett's friends. Just now I remembered their name, Alice and Edward. I couldn't help but notice the way Emmett spoke about Esme and Carlisle. Almost as if they were his parents.

"They're the parents of Alice and Edward, my friends. Carlisle is a doctor. Esme is an interior designer and she designed your room back home. They've been like my pare….so yeah um you're gonna love them." He said.

"Carlisle texted me. He and Esme are waiting at the parking lot. Lets go." Rosalie said checking her phone. We started walking to the airport parking lot.

_They've been like my parents._

I couldn't get his words out of my head. He didn't finish but it was clear what he was about to say. How could he? Renee and Charlie were so depressed when he left. How could he think of someone else as his parents?

I hated him even more now.

When we arrived at the parking lot it was empty. Only a few cars parked. We finally came to a stop in front of two people I didn't recognize. They must be Esme and Carlisle.

WOW! They were beautiful! Esme had long wavy caramel hair. She had a heart shaped face and was slender but round. Her eyes were a vivid green. Carlisle was just as beautiful. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Both of them were smiling at me. I found it odd.

"Esme, Carlisle!" Emmett bear hugged both of them. Rosalie hugged them too.

Emmett let go of them and introduced me to them.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen" he pointed at the obvious. What did he think ? That I thought the women was Carlisle and the man was Esme.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella" Esme said sincerely.

"You to Mrs. Cullen" Not really.

"Please call me Esme"

I didn't respond but just crossed my arms over my chest. There was an awkward silence until Mr. Cullen spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Bella"

I just nodded and stared at the ground.

"Well, uhm we should get going before someone recognizes us" I was to busy thinking to know who said that.

I stayed silence throughout the whole car ride. I was thankful the Mr. and Mrs. Cullen didn't strike up a conversation with me but instead talked to Emmett and Rosalie. I wondered if she kept her last name or changed it when she married Emmett. I would hate to have the same last name as her.

I always wanted to come to California under different circumstances. I always thought it was a beautiful place to visit but now when I look out the window I don't see what I thought before. Now I think of the opposite. I hated this place with so much passion, it felt like prison. I didn't realized that my eyes were closed. I didn't open them but just tried to let sleep overtake me.

---

"We're here Bella"

My eyes shot open and saw Emmett standing outside the car waiting for me. Well here goes nothing. I got out the car but didn't dare and look up. I didn't want to know what this place looked like or how huge it was. So I kept my head down. Emmett got my luggage from the car trunk. I walked up to him and took it from him without a word.

"Come on" he said. He grabbed Rosalie's hand and walked up the porch with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I followed hating everything about this.

I followed them inside and stopped. This is was to big to ignore. The ceilings were high and there was what had to be the biggest chandelier ever. On the walls were a few paintings and a few tables against the wall. Then in the middle was a huge staircase leading to the second floor. Then where the stairs ended was a hallway.

"So um what do you think Bella?" I looked behind me and saw Emmett rubbing the back of his neck. He looked nervous. Rosalie was rubbing his back.

I turned back around and noticed another hallway behind the bottom of the staircase. I could barely make out what was at the end but it seem like a living room.

Wow Emmett was living pretty well compared to where I lived.

"So this will be your new home Bella" Emmett said. I almost cried. This is not home and never will be. I missed New York terribly.

Suddenly I felt pushed back by something and almost lost my balance. I looked down and noticed a girl with short spiky hair looking up at me. She had blue eyes like Mr. Cullen's. She looked a lot like a pixie.

"OMG! You must be Bella! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and I could tell we're going to be best friends" she hugged me tighter but then let go. Best friends? So far this girl was really annoying. I noticed a few other people standing behind her.

"Oh" was all I said.

She was bouncing up and down and still grinning. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other people behind her.

"This is Jasper Hale my husband and Rosalie's brother" she said. That explains why she said Hale for her last name instead of Cullen.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Jasper said. He held out his hand for me to shake. I just stared at it until he dropped it. He seemed sort of…confused?

I just nodded my head at him once.

"Uh..and this is my brother Edward Cullen." I heard Alice say but this time she wasn't smiling and bouncing like she was before.

The Edward Cullen? I didn't know what he did for girls to be swooning over him but whatever. I looked to see him and…oh my gosh. He had to be the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. His hair looked like he just woke up from bed. The color was like a reddish bronze with hints of natural highlights. I suddenly felt the urge to run my hands through his hair. His eyes were an emerald green that I could stare into the whole day. He had muscles but not like Emmett which is good because Edward had the perfect body.

"Hi, Bella its nice to meet you" his velvety voice said. His smile was crooked in a good way. He held his hand out for me to shake but I ignored it like I did to Jasper. So I just nodded. Why is it so nice to see me?

"AHHH!" I jumped and saw Alice with a face of shock and horror. I started stepping away from her.

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Is that the only luggage you have? Are those the only clothes you brought?" she asked in disbelief. From that I knew she or anybody else in this room doesn't know about my life for the past three years. Except for Emmett and Rosalie of course.

"Me and Rose are going to take you shopping! Besides you need to fill up your closet." she said excitedly.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Fill up my closet?

I looked at Emmett. Is this how he thinks I could pay him back?

"Uhm…well okay. That's over, come Bells I'll show you, your room." He took my luggage and went up the stairs. I would have complained but I wanted to be alone so I guess my new room would be the only place I can hide.

Everyone else followed. Emmett pointed to the doors telling me what rooms they were. At last we stopped at what I assumed was my room.

"I hope you like it Bella! Esme and everyone else put a lot of work into it. Emmett told us you like blue so.." Alice motioned Emmett to opened the door. Great does that mean I have to be nice and tell them thank you.

When he did and I just followed and looked around. The bed had blue covers and there ere many pillows too. I wasn't going to sleep there. There was a cushioned bench at the end of the bed too. On the walls were few paintings and fake plants. I noticed a desk along the other side of the wall and saw numerous books piled on top. I also saw a brand new laptop and what I guessed the latest iPod model.

"It was Edward's idea to buy you a laptop and the iPod. Emmett also said the type of music you like and its similar to Edward's so he put all of his music in there" Alice….sang? I looked at Edward and he smiled. I looked back at the desk hiding the blush that was now on my face. I felt my hands being grabbed and saw Alice pulling me towards a door. I stopped and took my hand away from her. I wasn't a child.

She frowned but I could care less. She opened the door and what I saw shocked me. I was never going to step in there. That was my closet! It was empty.

"I can't wait to go shopping" Alice sang again clapping her hands. Ugh, I was getting a headache. How can her husband handle her?

I didn't and never liked shopping.

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T LIKE SHOPPING!" Alice yelled. Did I say that out loud. I guess I did but what the hell is her problem? I was getting really pissed. My face was red I can feel it.

"Alice please let Bella settle down first" Mrs. Cullen said. I mentally told her thank you.

"Sorry Bella but we will have to change that." She smiled and walked out the closet and stood next to her husband.

"That's the bathroom right there" It was Edward who said that. He was pointing at something. I didn't dare to look at him but just followed at the direction he was pointing at. I saw another door.

I nodded.

Awkward silence.

Should I say thank you?

"Thanks" I barely whispered.

"You're welcome sweetie. I just hope you like it here" Esme said and hugged me. She released me after she realized I still had my arms at my sides not thinking of hugging her back. She looked hurt.

I was getting tired of them all staring at me. I think they figured out I didn't want to talk because they all left with sad smiles. Emmett was the only one to stay.

"You didn't tell them" I said.

"No, I didn't want them to take pity on you" he said. Was he serious?

"Please Bella, be nice to them. They're like family. And you'll love them especially Esme and Carlisle. They were always there for me." He pleaded.

I started to cry.

"Like family?" I whispered.

"Oh no-no-no Bella, not like that I meant second family. Like a second family" he rephrased his words but it was too late.

"Was you're REAL family not good enough for you Emmett?! Were mom and dad that bad that you didn't bother coming back home!!! Was I a bad sister?! HOW COULD YOU EMMETT?! SO ALL ALONG YOU HAD A FAMILY RIGHT HERE WHILE YOU'RE REAL MOM AND DAD WERE DYING AND YOUR SISTER SAT NEXT TO THEM ON THEIR DEATHBED! THEY EVEN FORGAVE YOU EMMETT. THEY STILL LOVED YOU. THOSE WERE THEIR LAST WORDS." I started crying and fell to the ground on my knees.

"How could you" I whispered.

I felt Emmett get on his knees too and put his arm around my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH! YOU THINK I JUST QUIT SCHOOL, GOT A POOR JOB, AND LIVED IN A BATHROOM! THAT'S NOT ALL EMMETT! I WAS SO DESPERATE FOR MONEY I ALMOST WENT INTO PROSTITUTION!! I HAD TO GIVE ALL MY MONEY AWAY TO A BUNCH OF GUYS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO RAPE ME. $5000 EMMETT JUST SO THAT I DON'T GET RAPED!!! BUT IT WAS A LOST CAUSE BECAUSE THEY STILL TRIED TO FORCE ME BUT SOMEONE CAUGHT WHAT THEY WERE DOING TO ME AND RAN AWAY. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO EARN THAT MONEY!"

I stopped yelling at him because I couldn't continue. He still hadn't respond.

"I just want to go back home. I don't need you in my life anymore. I've gone without it for three years now." I said to him. I still didn't look up at me but just stared at the floor.

"Sorry Bella, but I can't do that. This is home now." Was all he said before he left.

I stayed there on my knees for hours crying. I stopped when my knees were aching. I felt sleepy. So I got up and walked into the huge bathroom. I took out all the rugs and put them somewhere else. I then did my daily routine. Took my tiny towel, wet it and rubbed it all over my body. Brushed my teeth, tied my hair and put on the same clothes. I took out the two blankets. Set on one the floor and my small pillow. I laid down and wrapped myself with the other blanket.

I wish I could just stay like this forever.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow _they _would leave me alone and let me be.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**If you don't understand why Bella finds Alice annoying read my profile. But I'll tell you here. I wanted Bella and Alice to start out differently than most stories. I didn't want them to become quick friends like other stories. I'm mostly focusing on Bella and Emmett's and Bella and Edward's relationship first. If I work on Bella and Alice's first I feel like Alice is no doubt going to do something to get Bella to forgive Emmet and get in a relationship with Edward. Its what all stories do and I hate that Alice ALWAYS has to begin their relationship. (No offense to other fanfic authors.) Its just that I wanted to be different.**

**And someone left me a review saying that Bella is being whiny. But again I wanted to be different. There's this story where Bella easily forgives someone even if the person had no right to do it and knew that but went ahead. I was really pissed because Bella shouldn't have forgive the person but maybe taken a few days or weeks to forgive instead of the next day.**

**Bad and good reviews are welcome!**

**It goes the same for all my other future stories. **

**I wont be posting the next chapter till the end of this week.  
**

**Please follow me on twitter: (link on profile)**

**Twilightx326**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Thirdpov

Emmett walked down the stairs and into the living room where everyone else was seated. They were waiting for him.

When he sat down, Alice was the first the break the silence.

"Why does she look so sick?! And what was the yelling about?!" she said.

Everyone else had heard it but couldn't hear what they were yelling about.

Emmett cringed when Alice said 'sick'

"Alice please calm down Emmett can tell us when he's ready" it was Esme that spoke. She noticed that Emmett looked uncomfortable. Alice can never calm down.

"Emmett you don't have to explain to us. This is between you and Bella. We won't pry." Carlisle said. Jasper agreed. Edward seemed distracted. He was staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. Everyone but Emmett noticed this.

"Edward sweetie?" Esme said concerned. She never saw his son Edward in a daze.

"Edward?"

"Are you there Edward?"

"Snap out of it Edward!"

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie tried to get him to respond. Alice was eyeing him carefully and then she screamed.

".GOSH! Edward likes Bella!"

This seemed to get Emmett's attention and Edward's. Edward stopped smiling, looked at his family, avoiding Emmett's cold glare and blushed.

"HE BLUSHED! AHH! I knew you two would be the perfect couple." Alice sang the last part. She completely forgot about her other questions.

Esme was beaming at his son. She's been waiting for Edward to find the one. Carlisle and Jasper were both smiling. Rosalie was shocked the he liked Bella. She still hadn't forgiven Bella for calling her a bitch.

"NO!!" Emmett stood up. He pointed at Edward. "You stay the hell away from my sister. " Emmett was furious. He still wasn't forgiven and was not going to let some other guy take her away, not after three years.

Edward was scared of Emmett. He did like Bella since he first saw her. "Emmett relax. I don't like your sister. I was just thinking about..something" he lied. _Damn, Bella…I'm just gonna have to ask Emmett the right time. Her brown eyes…_ Edward thought

Emmett let it go.

"Yeah right Edward. I saw how you looked at her. And mark my words Edward Anthony Cullen…she's going to be my sister in law" she clapped her hands.

"And I'm going to plan her wedding! Its going to be huge! We'll hire several bands, order a huge cake, get a customized dress, thousands of guest will be there!" Alice mused to herself. Walking back and forth planning the wedding.

"Oh and Rosalie you'll help too. Oh and the honeymo-"

"STOP ALICE!" Emmett yelled. He was beyond furious. _Nobody is going to take my sister away. Not even Eddie boy._

"That's enough Alice. Bella doesn't like attention….she hasn't even forgiven me" Emmett said changing the subject. He sat down and leaned into Rosalie.

"Why not? I thought she would? Then why is she here" Alice asked. She always wanted to know everything. Nothing can get pass her. She got anything she wanted and that was due to Esme and Carlisle spoiling her.

"She didn't want to come with me. She refused to come and wanted to stay. Bella didn't even want me to help her with money. She doesn't know about me paying all her debts. I think she figured it out but didn't complain." Emmett said.

"I can see that shopping with her will be hard. She clearly needs a makeover." Alice said to herself. _I always get what I want in the end. So it doesn't matter. _She thought.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Alice.

"Alice please honey. I think its best if you let Bella get comfortable with us on her own time." Esme said.

"But Mom, I can see her with Edward. And knowing him it will take FOREVER to ask her out. So that's why I'm going to take her shopping boost her confidence up and Edwards too." She said confidently.

Esme sighed. There was no point arguing with Alice. She always won.

"Alice I don't like her! So just drop it. I am not even looking for a relationship anyway." He lied again. _Although with Bella I would._

"Oh please Edward. You need to settle down. You're the only wheel left. You need someone in your life to keep you happy." Alice said.

Edward was mad. He loves his sister but sometimes she can get annoying, especially when she acts as if she knows what's best for you. This is one of those moments.

"Well maybe you need a new husband its obvious Jasper isn't keeping you happy enough because all you do is meddle into people's life trying to help them and make it better. You're only making them annoyed of you and their life worse. It seems like that's still is and the only thing that makes you happy." He said. It was the worst thing he could have said to Alice. She wasn't aware of that she annoyed people until now.

"You're such a dick Edward!" she screamed and stormed out the room with Jasper behind her left. Not before he gave Edward a glare.

"Edward you should apologize to your sister. It wasn't nice." Carlisle looked at him sternly.

"No because then she'll get even more annoying and bossy knowing that we are always going to forgive her no matter what." He said and it was true. Alice used that to her advantage a lot.

This scene went unnoticed for Rose and Emmett. Emmett was busy thinking and Rosalie was busy comforting him.

"Mom and Dad are dead." He said suddenly. Everyone looked at him as if he just came into the room. They forgot what they were talking about before.

"She quit school to pay bills. For two years she's been living in a subway station bathroom." He said to no one in particular. He was barely half aware of what he was saying.

"I think I'm going to bed" Emmett stood up letting a few tears drop. "You can tell the rest" he spoke as he walked out the room. Rose knew he spoke to her.

Everyone looked at her and Rosalie began telling them of Bella's life for the past three years.

The next day

Bella pov

I knew where I was. I wanted to deny it and keep my eyes closed hoping that it was all still a vivid dream. But I couldn't because I've been up for what seem like hours with my eyes close and I didn't hear the train pass at all. _Maybe there's constructions and trains aren't working. Oh stop it Bella you can't fight it off any longer. It's all real. Emmett found me and took me with him._

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

It had to be the biggest bathroom I've ever seen. This is way too much. I looked at my old watch.

_9:50 a.m_

Then I remembered that it was still set to the time in New York. I did know that it still wasn't the time to wake up yet. I didn't feel tired anymore so I won't be going back to sleep.

I had nothing to do. So I just cleaned my body with my old towel and fix my short hair. I started thinking about how I should get a job. I didn't want them to give me money like it wasn't going to do damage to their bank account. I wanted to work for it.

I just stared around the bathroom for who knows how long until I heard a knock. I jumped at the sound.

"Bella! Bella! Are you in there? Bella!" it was Emmett. He kept knocking the door.

I quickly stood up and opened the door.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked annoyed.

"Everyone is down..sta…irs" he trailed off. I noticed his eyes focusing on something behind me. Oops.

"What is that?" Emmett asked in disgust. He pointed to the floor.

"That's my bed" I replied.

"Bella why are you sleeping on the floor? You have a bed." He pointed behind me to the blue bed.

"Because I've been sleeping on the floor for two years now. And I don't want to sleep on that other bed." I said

He cringed at what I said.

"Bella please I'm trying my best. Please Bella next time don't sleep here." He begged.

"No Emmett. I didn't want to come here. You dragged me over to this place. And since you won't let me go back home then I'll do my best to try to make this as my home back in New York as much as possible."

He sighed. I knew he gave up.

"We'll talk later .But right now lets go eat breakfast. Esme cooked and everyone is downstairs."

"I'm not hungry" Lie. I was starving.

"Yes you are Bella. And stop lying. You're terrible at it." He said

"Well I'm not going to eat anything or go downstairs. I plan to stay here in this bathroom 24/7."

Well not really. I need to leave this house if I ever plan on getting a job.

"Too bad" he said and then quickly picked me and put me over his shoulder.

"Emmett put me down! Put me down! Emmett!" I screamed and kept hitting his back while he carried me downstairs into the kitchen. I knew that my hitting wasn't going to hurt him.

I didn't stop screaming until he put me down. I tried to go back by going around him but he pulled me back. I tried again the other way but this time he picked me up again and carried me to a chair where everyone from yesterday sat.

He sat me down and pushed my chair in.

"Eat" he ordered.

Instead I looked around and saw Rosalie eating, obviously ignoring me. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Edward were all looking at me with a sad expression on their face. They looked away when they found me staring at them. Oh, so they know about me now.

I looked in front of me and saw a plate with a lot of food on it. I wasn't going to eat it no matter how much my stomach was complaining. I just looked down at my lap and played with me fingers.

Thankfully nobody talked to me. That is until everyone finished and all the plates were empty except for mine. It was Alice that broke the silence.

"We're going shopping today Bella" she said grinning.

"No, I don't want too." I said.

"Yes we are silly. You need new clothes and shoes. Oh and I made an appointment for you at a beauty salon." She said. Alice looked like she wasn't going to give up on this. The way she spoke told me that she always gets her away. Well not with me.

"I said no and I'm gonna say it again. No."

"Aww please Bella" She looked at me with what I think is suppose to be a look that's suppose to make me feel guilty. She was looking at me with a puppy dog face.

I ignored her and looked at Emmett.

"I'm going upstairs and I'm leaving soon to go search for a job." With that I got up and left.

Thirdpov

"Why didn't she want to go shopping with me. I'm irresistible. Am I losing my cuteness? Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Of course. You're still beautiful" He kissed her pout away.

"Alice honey, let Bella get comfortable with all of this first. She clearly doesn't want our money and she's not going to let us until she's ready." Esme said.

"You should let Bella work Emmett." Carlisle said. He continued. "At least let her have some money for herself. She's not going to eat unless she pays for it. She's going to things for herself including clothes." He looked at Alice for this but then back at Emmett. "Help her find one that pays well"

"She could be my personal assistant!" Alice offered

"She didn't go shopping with you so I doubt she'll be your personal assistant. Because you're obviously gonna make her go shopping as part of her 'job'." Edward said.

"Oh sorry Edward. Of course you want her for yourself. She can be Edward's personal assistant!" she said. This was one her new ideas to get Bella and Edward together.

"Alice I don't like her" he yelled

"Guys stop it! Carlisle is right. She's gonna want to pay everything with her money. I'm going to find her a job" Emmett said.

Everyone gasped.

"But not anything associated with Hollywood" Esme said.

"She's right. Bella obviously hates you're job Emmett. I bet she blames it for why you couldn't come home." Rosalie spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess." Emmett said.

"Yay! This may not be as much fun as shopping but lets go job hunting for Bella!" Alice said.

Everyone laughed and agreed.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting last week. I was really busy. I wanted to post something as soon as possible so sorry if its short.**

**Please Review! I have a goal to reach 100 reviews when I post chapter 10.**

**Don't worry I will still continue the story.**

**Follow me on twitter: **

**Twilightx326**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read AN at the bottom! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Bellapov

I walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. I looked inside my luggage and picked out my only pair of jeans. I took off my sweat and put the jeans on. I checked for my money. I had $96 left.

I thought about what I could do with only this much. Could I afford my own little tiny place with this money? _Ofcourse not Bella! You're in California everything is expensive! _I really wanted to leave this place. Should I save money to go back home? _No Emmett would just come back and get you._

Sigh. I knew that I wouldn't be able to run away from this place. I put everything back into the luggage including the blankets. I put everything back into its place. Quickly and quietly I left the house. I still didn't look back to see the exterior of it.

I ran down the road until I was sure I was out of sight. I started walking down the unfamiliar road until I saw huge gates. I smiled and walked faster, my luggage rolling behind me. When I reached the gates, I pressed the only buttons I saw. The gates opened and I eagerly started walking again. I just followed the only road.

_10 minutes later_

How long is this road? I was exhausted. I didn't give up though. Soon I finally saw the end of this road. I ran again and came to a stop. I finally came to my senses when I realized I had no idea how to get to the city. I took my chances and turned left.

Soon I spotted a yellow taxi. Two people were getting out and heading into a house. I ran to the taxi and got inside. The people looked at me weirdly but I ignored them.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Um..I don't know. This is my first time here. I need to look for a job…so the city?" I asked, probably sounding like an idiot.

The driver chuckled. "Okay"

"Wait! How much is the drive from here to there?" I asked again. I had to save this money for as long as possible till I get a job.

"About $40." He said. Woah! So much but I had no choice.

"Oh okay. You can start driving and would you mind telling me the name of this area." I wasn't sure how I was going to come back but I wasn't going to pay $40 more to come back.

"Spring Beach" he said

**[AN: I don't know if its real place in California. But I had to make something up]**

I leaned back and looked out the window. Soon the driver stopped and I handed him the $40. I told him thank you and he drove off.

Los Angeles was definitely nothing like New York. I walked around going into stores looking for jobs but no one was hiring.

After trying 10 different stores and restaurants I gave up and sat down on a bench. I looked at the time. By now Emmett and the others would have noticed I was gone. I still hadn't found a job and I was to exhausted to keep looking. I had to keep looking because I only had 56 dollars left. So with that I got up and kept looking. People gave me weird glances when I walked into a place. They eyed my clothing and luggage.

I was use to this so I just ignored them. Nobody was hiring but didn't give up.

"Sorry Miss but were not hiring" the manager said.

"That's okay." With that I left the store. It was a clothing store but it wasn't high brand. The clothes were still a little expensive. I noticed that it was getting darker. I looked across the street and noticed a restaurant. It didn't look like a five star one so I crossed the street and entered the restaurant.

I asked a waitress who was passing by, if I could speak to the manager. She told me to wait and so I did. A few minutes later a man in his mid 30 came and stood in front of me.

"You asked for me Miss?" he asked.

"Yeah, my name is Bella and I'm looking a for job." I said.

"Oh well, that's great. I'm actually looking for a waitress. Would you be interested?" he asked

"Yes ofcourse. I was a waitress for my last job"

"Even better, you've had experience. When can you start?"

"Um..today! If you'd like." I was finally happy that I found a job.

"I see you're eager. But you need to wear black jeans. The workers here wear black jeans with a shirt that has the restaurants name. I'd say you're a size medium right?"

"Yeah.."

"Good. You can start tomorrow. How does 9 a.m sound? You need to come early to fill out some paperwork."

"That sounds okay." I said.

"Okay then I'll you tomorrow Miss Bella. Oh and my name is John."

"Thank you John. I'll see tomorrow." I left the restaurant but not before asking the hostess for a menu so that I can know it by memory and went back to a bargain store I saw earlier. I found a pair of black jeans for $7 and a messenger bag for 5 dollars. I asked somebody how I can take a bus to Spring Beach and how much was the fare.

Soon I was sitting on a bench with my two dollars in coins. When I got on the bus I sat near the window so that I can know when to get off. At one of the bus stops I saw an Ad of Edward Cullen promoting Armani. I blushed at the thought of Edward in front of me in only underwear. He was gorgeous no doubt but he would never go for a girl like me. I'm just plain Jane.

I realized that I recognized where I was so I got off the bus and began walking back to Emmett's mansion. Later I was walking up the familiar road to his mansion and saw the gates. I pressed the button thinking that it would open like before but it didn't. _Duh Bella! Its probably a door bell. _So I pressed it again and again until I heard a voice coming from the speakers above the button.

"Who?" a chirpy voice said.

"Bella"

"Omg Bella!" Now I recognized the voice. It was Alice.

The gates opened and passed it and walked to the mansion. Before I made it to the porch Alice came out. She grabbed my face in between her tiny hands.

"Bella! Where were you? The guys are out looking for you! You had us all worried!" She started examining my face. "Are you okay? Hungry?"

"I'm fine." I pried her hands off me and walked past her. Rosalie and Esme were by the grand staircase with a worried expression on their beautiful faces. Before they said anything I said "I'm fine" and walked up the stairs pulling my luggage with me.

I was beyond tired. After setting my blankets on the bathroom floor and went back outside to the room and checked for anything that can tell me the time. I found a clock next to the bed and set my watch to the correct and changed my alarm. After that I went into the bathroom and went to sleep.

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

I still hoped this was a dream. I turned around and hugged the fluffy pillow tighter. WAIT! Fluffy pillow? I immediately sat up straight wide awake and noticed that I was not in the bathroom but in the room. And I was on the bed. I slept on a bed for the first in two years and I was furious. I knew that it was Emmett who had carried me here. I went into the bathroom to find my blankets gone. Thankfuly my luggage wasn't so I checked inside and no blankets. _Oh so he thinks just because I don't have blankets that I won't sleep on the bathroom floor? _

I would deal with this later but for now I started getting ready for my first day at work. After putting on my new black jeans that were less baggy than my other one, I took all my money and put it in my messenger bag. I was going to go somewhere without my luggage and it felt weird. I always had it with me 24/7. But yesterday's experience told me that it wouldn't be a good idea.

Unlike New York, I had no problem with people giving me an odd look but here in L.A I felt intimidated by everyone looking at me. All the boys where shorts and shirts that showed their muscles or they were shirtless. The girls were the most intimidating. They were all tanned and toned. Everyone was wearing expensive looking clothes. It made me feel like a freak.

I was never the one to dress to impress. I liked the way I dressed and if people didn't like it I wouldn't care. Thus, the reason I never really had a friend. Emmett was my only friend. I always sat with Emmett and his jock friends. They never talked to me and vice versa. I would just sit next to Emmett and read a book. Sometimes it would be just me and him at a table. Emmett was still popular even if everyone knew his sister was an outcast but nobody dared to pick on me.

I wrote a note to Emmett on a sticky note I found on the desk explaining I found a job and that I'll be back later. Then I left the room and walked to Emmett's room. I put my hand on his door knob and prepared myself for what I might have to see. He was married after all. I gingerly opened the door and stepped in. Emmett and Rosalie were sleeping...and weren't naked. I let out a breath of relief. I scanned the room and found what I needed easily. I took my papers and left the room. I'm going to need these to fill out the paperworks.

I had everything with me and left. Yesterday I made sure to get extra change so I had my fare for the bus. I didn't take long it for it come. I sat back and looked out the window.

I entered the restaurant and asked the hostess for John. She checked my appearance and gave me a disgusted look and walked away without a word. John came back and told me to follow him. We went into his office where he made me fill out information. After that he showed me where the locker rooms were which was a small room. Only a few lockers. He gave me my locker number and a combination. I put all of my belongings in there and went back into his office. There he have me a name tag, a little book to write down the orders and the restaurant pen. He showed me which tables were mine and the menu which I had memorized. After that he told me to start working.

I had no trouble with this since I was a waitress back in New York. John kept checking in on me. I could tell he as impressed when I told him I took a menu home to memorize. In the afternoon, he told me I can have a free meal every day, all the employees do. I had a 20 minute break to eat my free lunch. I continued working not having problems at all. I didn't talk to any of my new co-worker or did they talk to me. I was fine with that.

"Well Bella, I'm glad you're working with us now." John said.

"Thank you…um can I ask a question?" I said

He nodded.

"Well um when do I get paid?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well you'll get paid at the end of this week but then you'll get your check every two weeks" He said.

"Okay. Thank you" I stood up from the chair and told him goodbye.

I walked up the porch and opened the door. It was empty. Weird. So I went upstairs to the room. To my surprise Emmett was sitting down on my bed. He looked up when he heard me come in. He was crying.

"Bella please…can we talk?" He whispered. I looked at him and he looked broken. I've never seen him like this not even when I told him I hated him. Which wasn't the truth. I still loved him like the brother he was but after everything I couldn't find myself to forgive him. He look hopeful waiting for my answer. I knew that I would feel guilty if I told him no yet I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I say in front of him on the floor and nodded. "Okay…you can talk"

* * *

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!**

**Just for everyone to know Emmett and Rosalie are the only ones that live in the house. Everybody else have their own place. I'm sorry if anyone was confused.**

**And sorry for the slow update I've been pretty busy. I have two projects I haven't started, so updates will take long and I'm sorry. But I will make it up to you in the summer. :-]**

**Please read and review. I can take the criticism. **

**And follow my twitter for any updates so that I won't have to post updates here. (link on profile)**

**Twilightx326**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please know that I try my best to post a new chapter as soon as possible I guess I forget to check for any mistakes. But also know that everyone does mistakes so I'm not any different.**

**READ BOTTOM A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**

_Previously on The Real World:_

_I walked up the porch and opened the door. It was empty. Weird. So I went upstairs to the room. To my surprise Emmett was sitting down on my bed. He looked up when he heard me come in. He was crying._

_"Bella please…can we talk?" He whispered. I looked at him and he looked broken. I've never seen him like this not even when I told him I hated him. Which wasn't the truth. I still loved him like the brother he was but after everything I couldn't find myself to forgive him. He looks hopeful waiting for my answer. I knew that I would feel guilty if I told him no yet I didn't want to hear what he had to say._

_I sat in front of him on the floor and nodded. "Okay…you can talk"_

Chapter 8

Bellapov

Emmett took few deep breaths before he started.

"I'm so sorry Bella. For everything I did…or didn't do. I don't know what I was thinking before. I came here, filmed the movie and met Rosalie and…things just happened. But please know that I didn't forget about you. I just…thought after leaving without a goodbye and missing your graduation that you and mom and dad wouldn't want me anymore." He said.

I wasn't looking at him when he said this. I was too afraid that I might easily forgive him and I wasn't ready for that. There was a moment of silence. I thought he wanted me to say something back but he continued.

"Last year, I called our house number but it was disconnected. Then I thought that everyone else moved on and that disconnecting the number meant that you guys stopped waiting for me. I had signed on to two movies that same year so I was really busy filming and promoting. And this year I had to film in New York and I immediately thought of you."

He was busy?

"You weren't busy Emmett. You still had all the time you needed to come and find me. You weren't busy to get married and go on a honeymoon." I finally looked up at him. He looked speechless so I continued.

"I spent money all the time on magazines that had anything about you. So I knew what was going on in your life and I knew if they were true or not. I know you better than nobody. I saw pictures of you on vacation with Rosalie and the Cullens." I didn't mean to sneer their names. "So don't say you were too busy Emmett because that's the sorriest excuse I ever heard since I have proof that you weren't busy."

Emmett had his face in his hands. He didn't speak and I knew he knew it was the truth.

"Tell me the truth Emmett or you can leave so that I can get some sleep for tomorrow. And I want my blankets back." I said.

"You're not getting them back." He said through his hands. It was hard to understand what he said.

"I'm not sleeping on the bed if that's what you think."

"Bella, please! I don't know what you want me to do. I'd do anything for you just so I can get my sister back." He frowned. "What do I have to do?"

I knew what I wanted but it would be selfish of me and he would never agree to it. The Cullens and Rosalie are more important to him than me.

"I would do anything for you" Emmett repeated.

It never hurts to try.

"I want you to leave everything and come back home with me. Only me" I emphasized the last part.

It took a while for Emmett to understand what I meant.

"What? You want me to leave my job and Rosalie? Like a divorce?"

I only nodded without looking at him.

"I am not going to leave and divorce Rosalie! I love her Bella she's my wife!" He yelled. Emmet was now standing up and towering over me. _Okay so it did hurt to try._

I stood up from the floor. "So you would leave your sister and family but not your wife." I whispered trying to hold back tears. It was a statement not a question.

He smacked his forehead. "Gosh No Bella I didn't mean it like that. I meant that this is my life now and I want you to be part of it." He corrected himself.

I couldn't hold it back and I burst into tears. I felt being pulled into a hug but I didn't hug back. My arms were still by my side. I tried to break out of his hug but couldn't he held me tight.

"Y-you-u don't lo-ove me-e" I said sobbing.

"Bella...Belly Bear" he was crying too. "You're my sister of course I love you. I always have. I just can't leave because I love Rose too" he stopped and just kept hugging me.

"Let me go!" I broke out of his hug. My bag was still over my shoulder so I ran to the bathroom as quick as I could. Of course Emmett was much faster and pulled me back.

"Bella why do you want me to leave everything behind?" he asked. I slowly stopped crying. I would sound selfish if I told him the truth. He had a life here and it was wrong of me asking him to leave it all behind.

"Just forget about it. It was just a thought." I said. I looked at him and saw that he didn't believe me but thankfully he dropped it.

"Bella I really want you back and I truly am sorry. Even if you won't let me pay you back or anything like that. The least you can do is let me help you. I know that you've always wanted to be a writer. I could pay for your education. You can't just work at a restaurant your whole life." He said. I looked at him confused.

"How do you know I work at a restaurant?" I asked.

He laughed a booming laugh. "You're wearing the shirt of a restaurant I go to. They make good phillys but not as well as yours."

"Oh" I blushed.

For the first time the atmosphere wasn't tense. It actually felt like it never happened but I knew that I could never forget what he did.

"So what about it Bella? I got my dream and because of that you didn't get yours. Please Bella let me help you" Emmett said.

I smiled at the thought of becoming a writer. But I didn't know if I should let Emmett help me. I felt like I would be using him and his money. And I still hadn't forgiven him.

"I'll let you pay me back" he said with a cheesy grin. He knew me too well. He kept grinning like the Cheshire cat. I knew that I wouldn't be able to give up that offer. Even though it would always be there if I said no. I knew that by Emmett saying that I could pay him back meant that he knows I'll be a successful writer.

"Promise?" I said.

"Pinky promise" he held out his pinky. I hesitated first.

"I still want to work and earn money for other things I want to provide for myself." I said.

"Only if you promise to sleep on the bed and eat dinner" he said. Ugh, I knew it was going to be like this.

"If you tell your friends to leave me alone." Alice seemed really annoying and bossy. Jasper seemed nice and quiet but I didn't want to get close to anyone. Edward was...

"At least let Alice buy you some clothes" Emmett said interrupting my thoughts.

"No, she'll probably buy clothes I would never wear. " Alice was wearing a short skirt and tank top with ridiculously high heels the first time I met her. She didn't look like she would settle for flats once in a while.

"True. Okay then...um...How about if you forgive me for everything?" he said. I thought about it. Was I really going to let him pay for college without forgiving him? When was I going to ever forgive him? I miss my brother and my parents would have forgiven him the first day. I wasn't being fair with him.

"Yes Emmett I forgive you." I smiled and hugged my brother. He didn't disappoint and hugged me back a little bit too tight.

"Thank you Bells. I promise I will never leave you again" he whispered.

"Can't...breathe" I managed to choke out.

"Oops" he said and let me go. I laughed and do did he.

I was happy for the first time in three years. I had my brother back and I was going to live and make my dream come true. After we stopped laughing we sat back on the bed.

"So when do you want to start school?" he asked.

"I don't know. I still have to talk to my boss if I can work part time now." I responded back.

"You're going to need new clothes you know." He pointed out.

"So then I'll start college later so that I can at least make a good amount of money to buy things for myself."

"How about I pay for your new clothes so that you can start asap" he said.

I chuckled when he said asap. "No I could wait."

Emmett got on his knees and started to beg. "Please Please Pleeease Bella. You're not going to buy expensive clothes so you can easily pay me back." He stared at me with his puppy eyes.

"Fine, I can never resist those puppy eyes Emmett." I said sarcastically.

* * *

After I agreed with Emmett about paying for my new clothes we started talking. We talked about what we missed these years even about my homeless life and mom and dad. Yet we didn't talk about the Cullens and Rosalie. It was just like the old days. We talked for hours and had a few laughs.

"Um...do they know about me?" I asked carefully.

"They?" he said confused.

"I don't know how you call it buy the uh…media?

"No they don't know. And I'll try to keep it that way so that they don't bother you"

"Thanks. That's a relief." I said. I yawned after that. I was beyond tired and knew that waking up next morning won't be easy or maybe later this morning as I looked at the time.

"Go to sleep Bells." Emmett got up and tucked me in. He always did this back home even if I was already half asleep. I would hear him at night entering my room and giving me a kiss on my head before he said goodnight and left.

Emmett kissed my head, squeezed my cheeks and said goodnight.

"Goodnight Em." I smiled. He smiled and left the room. I snuggled into bed. _Wow this is comfortable._

I fell asleep with a smile on my face

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter I just wanted to post something quick.**

**I still have school and I'm really busy but I try my best.**

**I am going to start posting teasers in a few days after I begin with the next chapter. I need followers on twitter. I would hate to post anything here that's isn't a chapter. So please follow me on twitter, its Twilightx326 (link on profile)**

**Read, Review and Subscribe! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank everyone who subscribed, added me or the story to their favorites and reviewed.**

**Read bottom AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Bellapov

The alarm on my watch woke me up and I started getting ready for work. I thought back to last night when me and Emmett talked. I forgave him but will still needed to work on out relationship. We might have talked about what we've been doing but there were still unanswered questions.

I went downstairs to find Emmett and found him in the kitchen with Rosalie. They were eating breakfast and didn't notice me come in.

"Hey Emmett. I'm going to work." I stood under the doorway.

He turned around and smiled. "Remember what we talked about Bells?" He pointed to a full plate next to him. _OH, yes I remember. _I promised him that I would sleep on the bed and eat food he offers if I could still work and earn money.

"Right" I muttered and went to sit next to him. I looked down at my plate, it was just eggs, bacon, and french toast.

"Good morning Bella." I looked up and saw Rosalie smiling at me. I gave her half a smile and started eating my breakfast. I ate quick because getting to my job took long. Emmett misunderstood my quick eating and gave me more from his plate. Which was a surprise since Emmett eats a lot and is very greedy when it comes to food.

"No Emmett, I just need to get to the restaurant." I told him and put everything he gave me onto his plate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want to be late." With that I stood up and told him thank you and left. Before I stepped out I felt hands on the shoulders. I turned and saw Emmett frowning.

"Rosalie made the breakfast. You should thank her." He said.

"I don't want to be late" I didn't know what to say.

"I could take you there." He offered.

"No Emmett that's fine." He let go of my shoulder and reached into his back pockets and pulled out a black leather wallet. He pulled out a few twenty dollar bills and handed it to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"You didn't forget the other deal? I get to pay your clothes and you pay me back." He said.

"Oh right" I blushed and took the money. I don't even want to think about how much money he gave me. I put the money inside my bag.

"Don't come back with change. Use it all" he said firmly.

"okay " I muttered. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Bye squirt. Be careful. OH and here's my number." He handed me a piece a paper with two numbers. One said home the other said cell. _Well at least he didn't get you a phone. _That would have been way too much.

"Thanks. Bye" I said and left.

Another day at work and so far so good. I had talked to John that I might need to get part time hours because I might start school soon. He told me that wasn't a problem but I just needed to tell him when I'll be starting. After I got everything from my locker I left and walked to the bargain store. I was a little nervous about spending the money Emmett gave me but I promised him. Besides I'm going to pay him back.

I counted the money before I left work and Emmett had given me $300! How was I going to spend all of this in one day? Emmett wanted me to use every cent and I knew he would make sure I did. Would I be able to pay him back with a one week paycheck?

I started making a list in my mind of things I need. _Let's see shirts, pants, uhh shoes, panties definitely, and bras… _I walked around the store and picked out what I needed. I found a few T-shirts with my favorite bands, normal shirts, tank tops, pants, socks, two pairs of shoes, a couple of bras, and underwear. Everything came to total of $231 which was incredibly cheap considering how many items I bought. The lady had packed everything into three big paper bags. My eyes widened. _I didn't think it was that much. _I told her thank you and left.

I walked around a few minutes until I spotted a pharmacy. I went in, took one of their baskets and found the aisle where they held exactly what I needed. I grabbed a box of tampons and threw it into the basket. Also a pack of regular pads. _Finally, no more toilet paper_. Now that I had no debt meant more money in my pocket which meant food and also because of my agreement with Emmett I knew I had to be prepared. I also grabbed a pack of razors, _Bye-bye hairy legs. _I grabbed a few other necessities then went to pay and left.

While I was waiting for the bus I thought about last night. I forgave Emmett but he still hadn't told me why he never came back. I didn't want to forgive him until I had a good explanation but deep down I couldn't not forgive him. He was my brother and I missed him. I didn't want to hold a grudge over him forever even though that was the plan before he found me. I just hope to get past everything and go back to the way we were.

* * *

I walked up the porch and opened the door. I expected Emmett to be waiting for me to see if I spent the money but it was quit when I entered the house. I went up to my room and dropped all the bags and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward were all eating and talking at the table. Alice was the first one to notice me.

"Bella! You're here!" she squeaked. Everyone looked up.

"Come on Bella. Dinner is getting cold." Emmett smiled and motioned me to a seat next to him. I saw my plate full of food and remembered my promise. I picked up the fork and began eating. Everyone went back to their conversation before.

"So Bella" Alice said and smiled at me. "How would you like to be my personal assistant?" she asked. I saw Emmett smack his forehead in my peripheral vision.

"No." I simply answered. She frowned "Please? It would be fun. Its nothing hard just keeping track of my schedules and stuff." She said. "And going shopping" I heard Edward mutter. Alice glared at him but continued.

"Besides I could work out a schedule with you once you start school"

Emmett told them about our conversation? I looked at Emmett and he was glaring at Alice who was still smiling at me. I would understand if he told Rosalie but everyone else not so much. But by the way Emmett was looking at Alice he had told everyone about it.

"No, I have a job already" I told her.

"Well how about if we go shopping and talk about it. It would a great ti-"

"That's enough Alice" Emmett stopped her.

"Alice" It was Jasper and he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look.

She sighed defeated and went back to her food. Nobody talked after that.

Alice's offer to be her personal assistant made me feel worthless and stupid. Here I was eating dinner with millionaires who all had done something productive in their life. I didn't graduate college and I was working as a waitress and living under the roof of my millionaire brother's house.

I left the table before anyone was finished and left to my room. Emmett followed and asked how my day went. After seeing the bags and checking inside he hugged me and apologized for telling them. I forgave him of course. I told him thank you for everything he has done. He left and I took and shower and finally shaved.

I went to sleep quickly after that.

* * *

Alicepov

Me and Rose were cleaning up the kitchen and the boys were in the living watching a game. I was thinking about how I could get Bella to come shopping with me and become on assistant.

"You shouldn't have asked her Alice." Rose said changing the conversation.

"Well I want her to be comfortable here, become my best friend and be with Edward" I told her.

"Didn't we talk about this before. Give her time."

"But I wanna go shopping with her. She needs new clothes. Her fashion sense is just…ugh!"

"You're being selfish Alice. Bella doesn't want pity and that's exactly what you're doing by offering her that job" she said. Did she really just say that? If I was being selfish than I wonder what she was being all along.

"You shouldn't be the one talking Rosalie. You're the reason why Emmett hasn't contacted his family for three years. You kept him away from his family just so that you wouldn't lose him." I pointed at her.

"When do you plan on telling Emmett huh? Or are you just gonna keep lying to him like you've done all these years?"

"Stop it Alice" She slapped my hand away. Rosalie had tears in her eyes but they didn't fall.

"You better do something about it or else your worst fear will happen" I told her and left the kitchen leaving her there standing in fear. She know I'm always right.

* * *

**AN: Sooo sorry for the late chapter update! School is over but my laptop needs to be fixed so I have to send it back. But I will find a way to post future chapters.**

**So have you seen Eclipse? I've seen it 3 times already! In my opinion it's the best Twilight movie yet. Have you spotted the few mistakes they still made besides the non-silver Volvo?**

**Tell me in reviews but don't forget to also review this chapter **

**Please follow my twitter: Twilightx326**

**Link on profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Hope you can forgive me. School is about to start so I won't be updating often. Read the bottom for more info.**

**I think I might change the rating from T to M. Just to be safe. And just to assure you there will be no lemons in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Everyone left after dinner. They were all happy to see that Bella was eating and had forgiven Emmett.

Rosalie was upstairs in bed waiting for Emmett. She had a frown on her face. The conversation that happened between her and Alice was still in her mind.

_"You're being selfish Alice. Bella doesn't want pity and that's exactly what you're doing by offering her that job" Rosalie said. Rosalie knows from Emmett that Bella doesn't like people taking care of her._

_"You shouldn't be the one talking Rosalie. You're the reason why Emmett hasn't contacted his family for three years. You kept him away from his family just so that you wouldn't lose him." Alice responded back. Pointing at Rosalie with a glare on her face. _

_"When do you plan on telling Emmett huh? Or are you just gonna keep lying to him like you've done all these years?" she continued._

_"Stop it Alice." This was one of the things Rosalie wished she hadn't told Alice about. She already started feeling guilty for taking Emmett away from his family. Making distractions after distractions. Which was easy for a person like Emmett, so easily distracted._

_"You better do something about it or else your worst fear will happen" Alice told Rosalie with so much confidence. She turned and walked away from the kitchen. Rosalie stayed frozen in place. She didn't think that his parents would die or that his sister would be living on the streets. Rosalie was afraid more than ever because not only did Bella forgive Emmett with the real explanation but Alice said so herself._

_Emmett would leave Rosalie if he ever found out the truth. That was her worst fear._

Rosalie didn't know what to do. If she told Emmett the truth, he would be furious. He was still angry at himself for forgetting his family. If she just moves on without telling him she would forever be guilty. And she didn't want that.

_Emmett will leave me either if i don't tell him Alice is no doubt going to take charge and tell him herself. _She thought.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Emmett said. Rosalie looked up and saw her husbands face a few inches away from hers.

She told him nothing but Emmett knew better.

"I called your name a few times, babe but you didn't answer. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Its just..I..I was just thinking about Bella. That's all" she lied. Emmett believed her and a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm so happy she's finally here with me. I want to make it up to her and show her the brother I was." he sighed and leaned back into his pillow. He suddenly remembered something and sat right back up pulling Rose with him.

"I want to tell you something Bella asked me to do" he said carefully. Rosalie nodded for him to go on.

"She asked me to go back to New York with her. Only her." he said hesitantly. Rosalie panicked and looked at him. Before she could say anything Emmett continued.

"I said no Rosalie. I would never leave you and ask for divorce. That what Bella wanted. But I told her that this is my life now and that I want her to be part of it. She let it go and I know she still wants me to." Emmett hugged Rosalie to his chest. "But I'm not going to leave you. I love you" he said looking into her eyes.

Rosalie calmed down and was relieved that he wouldn't be leaving...yet.

"I love you too" she responded back. Emmett grinned and kissed her. Rosalie wasted no time in kissing him back. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with Emmett before he finds out and leave. So that's what she did. Rosalie showed Emmett exactly how much she loved him.

**Bellapov**

I started getting ready for the day. After I got everything ready I went downstairs to the kitchen. There was nobody in the kitchen. I looked at my watch and saw it was still too early for me to go work. So I decided to make breakfast.

I set my bag on the chair and went to work. It took a long time to find everything I needed. I had cooked eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. I set the table and put the food in the middle. I also made orange juice the way Emmett always liked it. They still hadn't come down yet so I went ahead and started eating.

I was already finished when I heard them coming in. They were giggling and looking at each other. Emmett was behind Rosalie his arms around her. I looked away when I noticed where Emmett's hands rested.

"Another round?" I heard Emmett say. I didn't know how much time passed but when I looked up I saw Rosalie laying down on the counter, with Emmett in between her legs. I put my hand over my hand to stop me from making any noise. Quietly I picked up my bag and left.

My face was red when I passed by a small mirror. After I shut the door behind I took a deep breath. I felt hurt when Emmett didn't notice me. All of his attention on Rosalie. I felt rejected by my brother.

**Rosaliepov**

"What is that?" I gasped in between breaths. Emmett pulled away from me and looked at me confused.

I pointed to the table. He looked and helped me get off the counter.

"Did you cook?" he asked

"Yes Emmett. That's why I asked you" I said sarcastically. I saw Emmett walk to the table and pick up a hash brown. He took a bite, chewed and swallowed. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Then suddenly he sat down and started devouring the food.

"Emmett! What are you doing!" I yelled.

"Eating" he said back sarcastically.

"You don't know who cooked that" I smacked him on the head which cause him to drop food back onto the plate.

"Yes I do! Bella cooked this. These" he picked up a half eaten hash brown "are Bella's hash browns. One of a kind babe." He then proceeded to eat the rest. He looked at the table and saw his eyes land on a glass jar with juice in it.

Emmett had a look of heaven on his face. He reached for the jar and drank straight from it.

"Emmett have some respect and manners" I told him. He ignored me but stopped drinking from the jar. He smiled at it and continued eating. Noticing he left a a bit of everything.

I smiled at him my anger gone. He looked so happy. I sat down and started to eat. I admit Bella's cooking is amazing. Emmett saw my face as I tasted the food and smiled at me.

"Try the juice. Its fresh orange juice. I don't know what else she adds in it. I thought she only squeezed the juice out but I tried it before and Bella definitely adds something else" he said and .poured me a cup.

I looked in the cup and noticed it had pulp. "I hate pulp, Em" I said. He gave a serious look and told me to just try. I did and surprised that I like it even with the pulp.

"I told you so" he grinned. I kissed him quickly and continued eating.

When we finished everything and I started taking out plates when I noticed the once across from where I was sitting. The plate was obviously dirty. There were still a few bits of food on it. I pointed this out to Emmett.

"I didn't see her this morning" he said and looked at the clock. "She probably would have left by now."

"The food was still a bit hot when we got here. We would have seen her on our way down or heard her..."I trailed off thinking.

"OMG! Emmett I think she saw us about to have sex on the counter" I told him seriously.

He laughed at me and brushed it off. "She would have made a noise to stop us. I remember when she walked in one me when I was with this girl and she screamed and ran out." he hugged me and kissed me. "Trust me babe she would have screamed in shock or something."

"Alice I have a problem" I said into the phone.

"You already do, Rose" she chirped

"Not now Alice. Something entirely different."

"What! Tell me! Tell me!" she whined.

"I think Bella saw me and Emmett about to do it on the counter." I whispered. Scared that Emmett might hear me.

"And? So? You're worried about this Rose. Seriously there are more important things you have to solve. Like I don't...hmm let me think..THE FACT THAT YOU DISTRACTED EMMETT FROM VISITING HIS FAMILY!" she screamed into the phone.

"Alice please not that too. I don't know what to do about that" I cried into the phone.

"Tell him the truth" she said more calmly.

"I can't because he'll leave me Alice. I don't want him to leave me"

"I'm sorry Rose. But this is your doing. You need to talk to him slowly. From start to finish" she said.

"So its my fault? Its your fault too Alice! You've known since the beginning but you just ignored what I was doing. Huh? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I thought you would finally realize that what you were doing was wrong"

"You thought? Thought Alice really? It always 'I know, trust me, I'm never wrong'" I intimidated her voice.

"Rose-"

"NO! What happened to the Alice that knows everything? Did you want me to suffer?" I cried.

"Your my best friend. I would never." Alice said very quietly.

"I have to go" I said and quickly hung up.

I sat against the wall and cried. What am I going to do?

* * *

**So that's chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month. I just hope now that I'll be posting chapters every one or two weeks.**

**Subscribe and Review please.**

**Follow my twitter.  
**

**Twilightx326**


	11. Chapter 11

**SOOOO for the late update! I promise to get better. Oh and I'm thinking of changing my name to BellaHatesAlice. Is it existing? Hope not. There's a poll up in my profile. I hope it works since it's my first one. If not then just leave me comment. Read A/N on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Bellapov

Today was Saturday. After working many hours for the past few weeks , John finally convinced me to take the weekend off. All the hours helped, I paid Emmett back.

I decided to just spend the day in my room. Right now I'm currently reading a book I borrowed from the library. You would think Emmett or Rosalie owned a few books but I was wrong.

My physical appearance has gotten so much better. Emmett had Carlisle check me since I refused to go to hospital. Carlisle declared I was perfectly healthy. So now I fit better into the clothes I bought, my hair is back to be thick as it was before but I still looked plain.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in" I said. I put my book down and looked up to see Alice coming in and closing the door behind her. _Oh No._

"Hi Bella."

"Hi" I said curtly.

"What were you doing?"

"Reading."

"I was wondering if you want to do something together. You know to get to know each other." She looked at me with those 'puppy eyes'.

Alice has been pestering me every time to hang out with her. I always told her I was busy and it was the truth. And honestly I didn't want to.

"No, I'm busy." This one was a lie.

"Come on Bella. You've been busy every day. We need to go shopping and get you better clothes. I know we'll be best friends." Alice whined. Ugh I hate shopping.

"What kind of best friend would tell her best friend she needs better clothes?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"Be-"

"No Alice. I don't want to go. I'm perfectly fine with the clothes I have. I don't need or want your opinion." I waved her away but she was still sitting there.

"Fine then but you don't know what you just got yourself into." She said and quickly left the room. At this point I was tired of her.

I let it go and continued reading. Later Emmett called me down for dinner. I didn't realize I was starving and followed him to the dining room.

"So Bells remember what we talked about? You…know about the college." He said. I only nodded.

"Yeah so, do you want to start now or wait a few more months?"

"Look Emmett, I know I forgave you but that was only because I missed you. I haven't completely forgiven you and it's going to take some time. You still haven't given me an explanation as to why you left and never came back."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "Bella I know this isn't a good one but when I came here to film I met Rosalie and everything else just was a blur. I tried contacting but the number was disconnected. And then I finally go to New York to film and I have a chance to find you."

"Like I said before Emmett. You weren't busy enough. You got married, had a long honeymoon, went on vacations…I don't believe you." I said. By this time we reached the dining room. We stopped talking and went it. I noticed everyone at the table except Carlisle and Esme. I sat at the table without a word and began eating. For once dinner was quiet today but it felt weird because they always talked. I mostly stayed out of the conversation unless they asked me something I would give them a short answer.

The silence was getting awkward. I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"We have something important to tell you Bella." Emmett said.

I looked at all of them confused.

"Emmett has the next month free until he has to get back to work for the movie promotion. And we all decided to take a vacation." Rosalie said.

"We're going to Isle Esme!" Alice clapped. Never heard of that place.

I looked at them. "Have fun." And went back to eating. How was this important? I can handle myself. Cleaning services come every week and sometimes I help then when I have nothing else to do. They always refused but I still helped. Emmett offered to lend me his car to drive to work but I refused. I ate a bit more to make him feel better since it was a long walk.

"Bella?" It was Jasper. He never really tried to talk to me and for that I was grateful. I think he understood that I wanted to be left alone.

"We're not the only ones going." He continued.

"What do you mean?" I didn't like where this was going.

I turned my attention to Emmett.

"You're coming with us." He said. Obviously I didn't have much choice.

"I don't want to go. I can take care of myself for a month. I did it for three years." Can't they see I'm not fragile anymore? Sometimes I just want to…well actually I really just want to go and live by myself. They all treated me like a child.

Emmett looked pained. "I know Bells, no need to remind me. Please come it will be fun. There's so much to do."

"What about my job?" I asked. They can't believe I would leave it to go on some expensive trip.

"That's another thing we wanted to talk to you about. Edward knows a friend that works at a recording company that needs a receptionist." Emmett said.

"They'll give you the same hours you have now at the restaurant maybe less but the pay is much better." Edward finally spoke. He also never talked to me. I would too be grateful but for some reason it saddened me that he didn't attempt to talk to me. I wasn't like this for Jasper. It confused me to no end.

"Thanks Edward" saying his name made shivers go up my spine "but I can't take it." I smiled sadly at him. His green eyes were still captivating. It was hard to look away.

"Bella I know how much you want to live by yourself." I guess I'm still easy to ready. "And this job will assure you a nice place to live comfortably in." Emmett said. He continued. "I don't want you to leave the house but I know you want your own place. So this is a chance you should take."

"I'll think about." I smiled at the thought of finally having my own place and not struggling for money.

"Oh yes! I could decorate your house!" Smile upside down. Alice had to ruin my mood. I looked at her with as much annoyance I can put into my eyes.

"I'll do what I want." I made my decision. "Tell your friend I take the job." I said to Edward. He smiled…that smile and nodded.

"How about Isle Esme?" Emmett asked.

"You won't have to start for another month Bella." Edward added. Shoot! I was going to use that as my excuse.

"What about paparazzi?" I would never want to be on the latest headline. Especially since the world doesn't know that Emmett Swan has a sister.

"No Isle Esme is a private island Carlisle gave to Esme. So you don't need to worry." Jasper said.

"I guess that's better. Okay, I'll go BUT-" I pointed at Alice who had her mouth open ready to say something "I don't want to be dragged into anything I don't want to do and that includes shopping. And I'm not gonna wear something I don't want to." I stated firmly.

"Deal" Emmett said quickly and glared at Alice's direction. She had a pout on her face. I could care less, I wasn't someone she could boss around.

I was actually excited to go. My whole life I never did anything fun and my childhood doesn't hold those kinds of memories you like to look back too. Maybe my life was changing for the better.

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update. School and now I'm trying out for a team so it will be harder but I will try. There's a poll up on my profile. It's about changing my user name. I don't know when to end it maybe after 100 votes. I don't know.**

**Oh and I know Bella is mean to Alice. I wish I could make Bella hate her for the whole story but I'm leaving that for future stories. They will probably be friends in the last chapter.**

**I am almost up to 200 subscribers for this story, so excited. Thank you guys again for the reviews, and subscriptions.**

**Please Review. Thank you**

**Twilightx326 (maybe BellaHatesAlice)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another late update. I'm so sorry guys but I promise I'll get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 12

Bellapov

Right now I was shopping in Target. I needed to buy a few things for the trip to Isle Esme. I was told the weather is hotter than here in L.A. Emmett offered me money but I said no, I had more than enough money saved.

I had already picked a pair of black sandals, cheap looking flip flops, Currently I'm looking for a swimsuit. It was harder than I thought considering I've never worn a swimsuit. All I knew was that I definitely was not going to wear a bikini. I grabbed a few bathing suits and went to the fitting room. I felt like grandma in a one piece. _What would Edward think? Never mind what he thinks! _I opted for a navy blue tankini. It had halter straps and a decent neckline. I went looking for a few other things and went to a Barnes and Noble. I brought a couple of books for the flight and left to Emmett's house.

I still hated shopping even if it was for me. Everything was packed into Emmett's duffel bag. We would be leaving for Isle Esme tomorrow morning. So I went to bed to get some sleep. I could have sworn I heard someone enter the room and move around. I was too exhausted to open my eyes and see who it was.

Emmett woke me up and told me to get ready. I got ready, still kinda groggy, dressed, grabbed my bag and duffel and went downstairs. That's when I remembered I hadn't packed the books I bought. I dropped my duffel and went back the stairs to the room. I looked around for the bag but couldn't find it. Finally I saw it peeking out under the bed. _How did it get there? _I took the bag out from under and also noticed the flip flops I got from Target. _Must have dropped while I was packing. _I grabbed two books for the trip and the flips and went back downstairs. Everyone else was in the kitchen eating breakfast. I placed one book in my bag and opened the duffel to put the rest. _These aren't my things. _I was confused. I looked around the room to see if I confused bags but mine was the only duffel in the room.

I walked to the dining room where everyone was talking excitedly about the trip.

I cleared my throat. They all went silent.

"Emmett did you put the duffel in the car?" I asked him.

He looked confused. "No. Only mine and Rose's."

"Cause the duffel you gave me have clothes that aren't mine and my things are gone."

"Well I don't know what happened. You're the only one with a duffel."

I heard a small giggle. My head snapped to Alice. She had her head down with a small smile on her face. Everything clicked. The noise at night was her. It must have been her changing everything in the duffel. I remembered her words.

_Flashback_

_"No Alice. I don't want to go. I'm perfectly fine with the clothes I have. I don't need or want your opinion." I waved her away but she was still sitting there._

_"Fine then but you don't know what you just got yourself into." She said and quickly left the room._

_End of Flashback_

"Alice, where are my clothes?"

She sighed. "Let's face it Bella. Your choice of clothing is hideous. I had to do something about your closet. I couldn't let you dress in those clothes any longer. You need to learn from me."

I was furious. "You had no right Alice! Give me back my clothes!"

She stood up and placed her tiny hands on the table. "No" she stated.

"Fine then." I shrugged. "You guys enjoy your trip. I'm not going" I said simply and walked away. I went to my room and locked the door. I walked to the closest and opened the doors. I wasn't surprised to see the whole closet filled with clothes and shoes I would never in my life wear. I narrowed my eyes and went to the desk I never used. I looked through the drawers and found scissors.

I started ripping at all the clothes and throwing them to a pile. I opened all drawers too find expensive jewelry, sunglasses, scarves, and other accessories I couldn't name. I broke and ripped everything. All the shoes were high heeled so I broke the heels against the counter that sat in the middle of the room. Nothing could be done with the jewelry so I left that for later. It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes before I was done ripping everything. I opened the door to my room and threw everything outside.

I looked for a permanent marker and thankfully found one on the desk. I wrote on every jewelry including on top of the large stones, diamonds, emeralds, and other gemstones completely wasting its value. I proceeded to throw out those out the door as well I was not done yet. Quietly, I went downstairs with the marker and scissors.

In the living room 11 pink luggage stood next to each other. I was about to head for them until I noticed the big white bag sitting on the sofa.

_Flashback_

"_That bag is so cute Alice. Not my kind of bag but still so cute." Rosalie said. _

"_Thanks. It's rare, only 4 were made."Alice said, swinging the white bag in her hand._

_End of Flashback_

A devious smile formed on my lips. I quickly wrote a message to Alice and cut the bag. I put it back together to make it look like nothing was wrong except for the message. And I also cut up all the credit cards she had, wrote on her phone, broke all of her makeup in there. I went back upstairs and took a shower. I still had my old clothes from New York and put that on. Ugh, another trip for clothes. At least I got revenge. I remember once doing this to Emmett when he made me angry.

I heard a scream from downstairs. I smiled.

Empov

Not good. Bella just left the room without a fight. I know Bella. She is up to something. And I know that something. Revenge.

I looked at Alice. I didn't glare just stared. She caught me staring.

"What? She needs to learn a lesson in fashion and to never say no to me."

"You sound very selfish Alice." Edward said.

"Shut up Edward. The clothes were for your benefit too. I mean cotton underwear and bra! Come on. Lace and satin are so much better. Trust me. You'll thank me later." She smiled. Edward looked flabbergasted and looked down. I saw this in my peripheral because I was still staring at Alice.

"Would you stop staring at me Em? It's creepy."

I shook my head and sighed.

"She is not going to learn your lesson Alice. You are going to learn her lesson. _Trust me." _I emphasized the last part. She only waved me off with her fork and continued eating. Well she got my warning.

I met Jasper's eyes and he knew that something was wrong. He always had the thing of knowing people's emotions.

"Um, Alice maybe you should listen to Emmett. He knows Bella best." He said.

"I don't have to worry about anything Jazz. Bella will soon enough know what fashion is and love it." She said.

I rolled my eyes and took my plate to the kitchen. Jasper was right behind me.

"Emmett." He said

I turned around and nodded.

"What exactly did you mean?" he asked.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Just prepare to hold Alice at night." I patted his shoulder and walked away. I went outside the back yard, sat down and relaxed remembering Bella's lesson to me.

Everyone came outside and we sat there talking for a few minutes. Well except for me. I kept quiet which was pretty unusual for me.

"We should get going. The jet is waiting for us." Edward said.

We all got up and went to the living room. Odd. Everything seemed normal. I helped Jasper with Alice's bags. We had rented one car just for her bags and another just for Rosalie's bags.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

We ran to the living room to find Alice standing in front of the sofa staring down. All of us stood next to her to see what she was staring at.

It was a her white bag and on it said

**You'll learn from ME.**

"MY GUCCI BAG!" Alice feel to her knees and cried into her hands. And when I mean "cried" I mean pouring tears and rocking back and forth.

I could honestly say I didn't feel bad. Alice needs a taste of her own medicine. She's been spoiled ever since she knew what money can do. Edward once told me when they were 15, Alice spent 2,000 on a pair of boots. His family was already rich before the fame so they didn't worry about the money but Carlisle and Esme were furious. And in true Alice fashion she got her way out of punishment. In fact she's never been grounded.

Jasper was holding Alice who was comforting her. I saw Edward trying to look sympathetic but failing miserably.

"Did Bella do this Em?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah. Bella might seem shy and all that but if you make her angry…well this happens" gesturing to an Alice still crying on her knees.

"She did the same thing to me a couple of times until I learned my lesson. I'm surprised she hasn't done anything to me for leaving her."

Rosalie looked scared and nervous from some strange reason. Alice let go of Jasper and crawled to her bag. She picked it up but the bag fell apart into pieces. She screamed and cried even harder. This time Edward couldn't control himself and burst out laughing, tears were falling out of his eyes.

This time she didn't last long she stood up and went upstairs. We all followed her not wanting to miss it. I wondered if Alice would still win. We got to Bella's room and froze. _I love my sister._ _Alice is definitely not winning this. Damn I can't even see the door! _There was a huge pile of clothes -the seemed to be ripped considering that everything looked like a jacked up rainbow- blocking Bella's door.

_Why is everything dark? _I took the cloth away from my face and saw Alice throwing everything back, trying to get through.

"Alice, relax" Jasper tried to stop her but she pushed him away. "NO! She had no right to do this to me Jaz!"

"Just like you didn't have the right to change her wardrobe." Edward retorted.

Alice ignored him and picked up a piece of jewelry. Alice looked belligerent. I think she muttered "how dare she." In a few seconds Alice opened the door and went in.

Bpov

"BELLA!"

I turned to look at Alice. She stood there with her hands on her hips, an angry face, and red eyes. _Did she cry? _

"Hmm?"

"Don't you 'hmm' me! I graciously gave you clothes of the finest! And you destroyed it and my Gucci bag!"

I shrugged. "It's not my fault."

"And how is it my fault?"

"Guys we should get going. We don't want to be late for the jet." Edward spoke, he looked at me with that crooked smile. I blushed and looked away.

"You guys go. I have nothing to wear."

"And whose fault is that?" Alice said grinning mischievously.

"Yours! You took away MY clothes WITHOUT my permission and replaced them for things I wouldn't wear" I stood up and stood in front of her. "I'M NOT YOUR DRESS UP DOLL! GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Alright Bella I understand you point but Alice didn't deserve what you did to her bag. She just wanted to be friends with you." Jasper came up behind and wrapped his arms around her. Alice had tears rimming her eyes.

"By telling me that I should dress better? She annoyed me every day about going shopping. You would think she'd take no for an answer but obviously she didn't. I told her I was perfectly fine with what I have but.." I trailed off. I didn't need to explain myself.

Alice left the room and he followed.

"Alright Bella!" Emmett patted me on the back. Alice came back with a huge black garbage bag.

"Everything that is yours is in there." She handed me another plastic bag. "And this is what was in the duffel." She turned and walked away.

"You still want to come sis" Emmett asked.

"Let's go" I smiled.

I quickly packed everything back into the duffel not before making sure that it was my clothes. Edward was yelling at us to hurry up. Jasper and Alice were taking one car. Edward was riding alone. So I rode with Emmett and Rosalie. We chatted the whole way to the airport except Rosalie who stayed silent throughout the whole ride.

Emmett quickly told me that we were taking a private plane and another was taking all the suitcases that would arrive a day later. We would only be taking one suitcase each on the plane. He wouldn't tell me where this Isle Esme was, just that it was out of the country. I stated that it was already a bit obvious but he just laughed. We all boarded the private luxurious plane. I sat by the window and immediately started reading my new book. I had to put it down while the plane attendant gave instructions and stuff. The plane took off and I continued reading.

About an hour later my eyes were getting tired. I looked around to see everyone sleeping except Edward who was listening to music. He looked up and met my gaze. I blushed like I always do and turned back in my seat. I was looking out the window when I felt someone sit on the seat beside me.

"Hi Bella." Edward.

I turned my head and there he was. I forgot how piercing his emerald green eyes were.

"Hi" I said timidly.

He smiled. _Oh that smile._

"You made my day today" he said.

"What?" I laughed. How could I have made his day? He laughed too. "What you did this morning to Alice. I laughed so hard and haven't laughed like that in a really long time."

I blushed. _You made his day!_

"Oh, well, U-um you're welcome?" I didn't know what to say. He chuckled. "Did you eat? Are you hungry?" Till he said that I didn't notice I hungry I was. I nodded and he called the attendant to bring us something to eat.

"So tell me how you managed to do that in a few minutes." He asked. I smiled and told him the how I did these things to Emmett back in high school. The food came soon and I continued. He didn't seem bored but always laughed and smiled while I talked. When I was finished he told me how Alice always got her way and how this is the first time of someone putting her in her place. I laughed and smiled at that.

"Where is Isle Esme?" I asked hoping he could tell me. He smirked and shaked his head.

"Emmett told me not to tell you." He said.

"Of course he did." I said. It was silent for a few minutes before my eyes started to feel heavy. I drifted off to sleep.

**Again so sorry for the late update. I can't promise you that next chapter will be up soon but I will try. Honestly I just get distracted with other stories on fan fiction.**

**Question: Have you read The Hunger Games series yet? **

**If you haven't you should! It's amazing! I'll have to finish the third book before I start reading the Hunger Games fanfics. :)**

**I never check my twitter but if you want to add me go ahead. (Link on profile)**

**I think I will make a formspring? Shall I make a poll?**

**Oh and don't forget that I have another poll up on my profile. Please vote.**

**Review :) **

**Twilightx326 (maybe BellaHatesAlice, vote on profile)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter! Thank you all for the reviews and subscriptions to my story!**

**Oh and read bottom AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 13

We just landed safely and were just waiting for…well honestly I don't know. Emmett told us to wait because "it" is not here yet. I don't know what this "it" is.

Finally Emmett said we can get off the plane. I got up from chair and opened the top compartment to reach for my only bag for the trip. Before I could grab a hold on the straps, another pair of hands reached out and took it out. I looked to see Edward slinging the duffel onto his shoulder. He carried another luggage with his other hand.

"It's okay Bella. I got it." He smiled. I can never get enough of that crooked smile.

"No Edward. You already ha-."

"I'm fine Bella" He motioned me to start walking. The attendant smiled as we left the plane. I descended the stairs with Edward right behind me. I watched where I stepped because I didn't want to fall in front of him. That would be embarrassing.

A few yards away, a long limo was parked and a van behind it too. Edward didn't stop and just kept walking towards the vehicles.

"Was this what we were waiting for?" I asked. He nodded and put the bags in the van. I opened the door but Edward pushed it closed.

"We're taking the limo." He said.

"Oh right." I said dumbly. I almost forgot about the limo. He opened the door to the limo and gestured me to go in. I blushed and went it, almost bumping my head.

"What! Took you guys so long?" Emmett of course. He didn't let us respond. "Doesn't matter anyways. Caaause were finally here! Driver lets go!"

I felt the car moving and Emmett started taking out wine glasses. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the right side of the limo and Emmett and Rose sat across them.

"Where are we?" I whispered to Edward. I still didn't know.

"Rio de Janeiro." He whispered back and reached out to grabbed two glasses filled with wine. He gave one to me. Everyone except for me held their glass for a toast and took a drink. I just started at the red liquid. I never had alcohol in my life. I wasn't sure if I should drink I mean, I am of legal age. _Just try it. _I took a small sip and twisted my face in disgust. _Ugh. People drink this kind of stuff?_

"You don't like it?" I jumped and turned to see Edward smiling, his glass almost empty.

"Um no. I never drank wine." I said embarrassed. He's probably into girls who likes to drink wine and other alcohol drinks which I'll admit, have no idea what they are called. Except for beer and wine. I was and still am the most reserved person; Come on! A twelve year old would know all the types of alcoholic drinks.

"I'm sure you'll find something you would enjoy. If it makes you feel any better I hate vodka."

"Thanks." It did make me feel a bit better. I now know another alcoholic drink, vodka.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Well at least for me. Everyone else talked and laughed while I watched out the window. Brazil is amazing! I never thought I would visit this place. It was starting to get dark when we reached a dock lined with a few yachts.

Everyone got out and I only followed. All the guys place all the bags into one of the yachts. Emmett helped me get in when I almost fell into the water. Edward was the only one who knew how to drive a yacht. So I sat alone, away from the group. Not that he would have sat with me but it was only my imagination that he would.

I was getting tired of just seeing water rush past me. _How far away is this island?_

Finally, we reached the island. Everyone looked completely exhausted. _I'm not the only one. _This time it was Edward who helped me get off the boat and onto the deck. When his hands touched mine…_my goodness. _I felt a tingly sensation rush through my body. And like always I blushed and he responded with his crooked smile. _Does he feel it too?_ That made me blush even more red. He let go of my hands and I suddenly missed its warmth.

I stayed behind the group and followed them. We were in a stone path, tall trees everywhere. I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead. I hadn't notice how hot it was here. When I caught sight of the house I stopped. The group didn't notice and kept walking. The house actually looked very…homey. I expected it to be big and over the top.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled and waved me over.

Everyone was in the living room when I came in. I was still sweating and swept my hair into a messy bun. It felt better.

"Me and Jasper call the master bedroom." Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"You and Jasper had it the last time we came. So someone else should get a chance." Rosalie said. It was more than obvious that she wanted that room.

She continued. "So Emmett and I take the master bedroom."

"I think I should take it since you and Em had it before Alice and Jasper." Edward spoke.

"It's such a waste of space for only one person." Rosalie retorted back.

"I called it first!"

"You had it last time we were here."

"It was for a couple of days only. Were here for s month."

"Doesn't matter."

"I'm taking it"

"No!"

"No Edward."

"Me and Rose need the space."

"So do all my clothes!"

"Live out of your luggage!"

This went on for a few minutes. _Go ahead Bella, claim the master bedroom. _I picked up my duffel and went searching for the room everyone wanted. It was easy to find and when I saw it I knew that it had to be the master room. I quickly shut the door and set my bag on the huge bed. It had it's very own bathroom with a jacuzzi. The closet was walk- in. Probably the only reason for Alice wanting this room.

I took a quick shower and dressed myself in shorts and a tank top. The cold shower felt amazing on my skin but I began sweating the minute I stepped out. Luckily there was a fan and I had to figure it out how to turn it on. There was a remote on the bedside table. I pointed it to the ceiling and pressed 'medium'. The fan began to move and soon I felt a nice breeze. _This will do._

Although I didn't have many clothes I still put them into the closet. I quietly opened the door to hear everyone agreeing on playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to settle the argument. I giggled and shut the door. I got into the middle of the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and my thought were filled of the green-eyed god.

**Thirdpov**

The group had settled on a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who got the master bedroom. Since Edward was all alone he said one person from each pair should play. It was only fair. Alice quickly said she would play for her and Jasper. It took a while for Rosalie and Emmett to decide on who would play. They finally decided Rosalie should play. Emmett would yell out Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Whoever got three wins gets the room.

Rosalie and Edward went first. Edward had the first point and Rosalie the next two points.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Emmett said.

Rosalie chose scissors and Edward choose paper.

"Yes! Three wins babe. Three more and we get the room!" Emmett said.

The game between Alice and Rosalie was tied.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" After he said that Emmett looked around the room and noticed his sister was not present. "Where's Bella?" He noticed quick enough that the moment he asked the two girls slammed their decision on their palm. Everyone looked up to see that Bella was indeed not here. It was only Alice who was not distracted and saw that Rosalie had chosen rock. Alice looked at her 'scissors' and quickly changed it to paper. Then she looked up and pretended to be confused like everyone else.

"Go on with the game. Maybe she's at the beach." Emmett said and looked back to the two hands.

"Damn it!"

Alice faked gasped and clapped her hands. Now she wasn't pretending and was excited now that she got to use the master bedroom. And that nobody had caught her cheating. Jasper was the only quite one throughout the whole ordeal. He was fine with any room but was only going along for his Alice.

* * *

Meanwhile Emmett went to look for his sister. When he couldn't find her he thought maybe she went to bed. He noticed all the doors were slightly open except for one door. He opened it and peeked inside. He smiled when he saw his sister sleeping on the oversized bed. _Bella 2, Alice 0 _he thought. He closed the door and turned to see Alice and Jasper behind him.

"I hope you didn't set any pranks in there." Alice said.

"Nope. But actually you can't sleep there. Bella is already asleep. So she takes it for the whole vacation." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll wake her up and tell her to move to another room." Alice tried to walk around Emmett but he stopped her.

"She takes the room. It's her first time here. End of discussion."

"Need I remind you Em. My parents own this island, so I have the right to choose where I want to sleep." Alice said back. A discussion is never done without Alice getting what she wants.

"And I'm sure Carlisle and Esme would want Bella to be comfortable."

"She could be comfortable in another room."

"Then you wouldn't mind sleeping in another room."

Silence.

"She'll move out tomorrow." With that Alice turned around and left to choose another room. Jasper right behind her.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Those who voted mostly said no. Why don't you want me to change my name to BellaHatesAlice? Tell me and…**

**Review ;-)**

**Oh and I know this is totally random but do any of you know a good hair dryer and flat iron? Mine don't produce enough heat to make my hair straight. Recommend one please. **

**And I was suppose to post this before Christmas but I was busy. But still Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**Twilightx326 (still hopefully BellaHatesAlice)**


	14. Chapter 14

**You may have noticed that I change the rating from T to M. It's because of this chapter. I don't know….just to be safe. But no lemons. Read and Review **** I DECIDED TO NAME THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 14 – You put the 'lie' in Rosalie.

* * *

**

**Bpov**

"Good morning." I yawned. Everyone was already finishing up their breakfast when I sat down.

"Sorry Bells. We were all hungry and I didn't want to wake you up." Emmett said.

"Geesh Em you make us sound like we didn't care." Rosalie slapped Emmett on his shoulder. She stood up and left the through another doorway.

"Okay Okay. Bella I was starving and WE didn't want to wake you up." He corrected himself.

I laughed. "It's okay."

"Here Bella." Rosalie set down a plate in front of me. I thanked her and began to eat.

As always everyone talked while I stayed silent. After everyone was finished, I offered to clean up and wash the plates. Edward stayed behind to help me.

"Alice won't let you get away with taking the master bedroom." He said as he put away dishes into a dish washer. It felt weird having a machine washing them since I have always hand washed dishes before.

"What do you think she'll try to do?" I wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Hard to say. Alice is unpredictable with these things. She'll try to seem like she couldn't care less about the room."

"Unpredictable? Really? Besides I was there when she started arguing for the room. I barely know her but I know enough to know that Alice won't stop until she gets what she wants. Am I wrong?"

"That's pretty much Alice. Always getting what she wants."

"I don't know if I could have lived with her my whole 21 years of life. I don't know how you did it."

"Is this a way to find out my age?"

I dropped the spoons I had onto the floor. The whole time we were talking we didn't make any eye contact and now I was more than afraid to look up. I picked up the spoons and placed them into the sink.

"N-no, it wa-snt. I.." I kept trying to form a coherent sentence but all that came out is stutter. I stopped and took a deep breath. I looked at Edward to see him smirking down at me.

"It wasn't my intention to get you all flustered. I'm sorry." He said, still smiling. Apparently I forgot how to speak because I just stared at him, my blush fading.

"Let's finish putting these away." He said. I went back to work without a response.

"I'm 23 by the way."

* * *

After Edward and I finished cleaning I left to go shower. During that time I started thinking about what happened. Was he trying to flirt with me? How do you know when someone is flirting with you? Did I flirt and not realize it? Was I suppose to flirt back? How do you flirt? I doubt he had any interest in me. In high school, not one guy asked me out or talked to me. Only Emmett. Then again, Emmett might have been the reason why.

Edward is gorgeous, smart, talented and rich. _Sigh._ I'm plain, a college dropout, no talent whatsoever, and living with my rich brother and his wife. We are complete opposites. He would go for a girl who is gorgeous, smart, talented, and isn't living under someone else's roof.

I got out the shower and dressed in a white tank top with blue shorts. I grabbed my book and started reading on the bed. A few minutes later I was thirsty. So I marked the page and went to the kitchen. I noticed Rosalie in living room watching the TV.

"Um..Rosalie?"

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh, they went back to the main land to get the rest of the bags. They'll be back soon. Alice is-"

"I meant the guys only. Thanks though." I turned to walk away but she called me back.

"Wait Bella, I need to talk to you about something." She patted the empty spot next to her, motioning me to sit down. I sat and looked at her confused. Me and Rosalie never talked unless Emmett was around. It was like an unspoken rule to be nice towards each other in front of Emmett. When he wasn't around she and I never spoke. It wasn't that I hated her, it's just that I felt a sort of tension between us. I think she felt it too. To me, Emmett is always going to choose Rosalie over family.

She turned the TV off before she turned back to me. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"It's about Emmett…..Are you still angry with him..for leaving?" she asked.

_Odd._ But then again, she is his wife.

"Well, I've forgiven him –he's my brother I'll always love him- but I haven't forgiven him completely. He knows that."

"Why? Sorry to pry you don't have to answer."

"It's okay. Like I said he's my brother. I can't always be mad at him. I've grown to forgive him my whole life. Although this is the most unforgivable thing for people, but Emmett only cries when he truly regrets what he's done." I said. Rosalie chuckled. "Yeah I've noticed it."

"It's hard to stay mad at him." I continued.

"What exactly did you forgive him for?" she asked.

"For leaving." I said and leaned back. I felt this would be a long conversation.

"It doesn't make any sense." She sounded confused.

"Everyone leaves at some point. We all don't just stay and not know what's outside the place we've always been to. But we come back. And were forgiven. But Emmett…didn't. No calls, letters, emails, nothing." Rosalie still looked confused. So I explained it better. "I can't blame him for leaving to follow his dreams. When someone has that opportunity, we don't want to miss it. But the fact that Emmett never came back and never contacted back is something I haven't been able to forgive him for."

She seemed to ponder that for a few seconds. She took a deep breath before she closed. "I was going to wait for another day to tell you this. But I need to tell you know before I completely chicken out."

Rosalie looked at me waiting. "Go on" I said apprehensively.

"What if….what if it wasn't Emmett's fault for never contacting you?" She bit her lip and looked at me nervously. _Huh, I thought I was the only one who did that._

"Whose fault would it be then?" What was she implying? It wasn't Emmett's fault so then who could she be talking about.

"Listen Bella, I met Emmett the second week he was in Hollywood. We started dating the first day." She smiled at the memory. "It was only out first week dating but our relationship then was just purely…physical." Unwanted mental image. "I remember him making plans to call you and planning to go back home for a while after the movie. He wanted to try college after the movie then probably come back if he didn't like it. I was already in love with him and didn't want to let him go. He was planning to leave and so I thought he didn't have any feelings for me.

"I was in the room the first time he was going to call you. But I..I.."

I did not like where this was going.

"I distracted him. He was trying hard not to be but eventually I won. I continued doing this every time he would try to call. He would forget for a few days then remember and try. But I was always there. And then he confessed his feeling for me." Rosalie started crying happy tears. "And I confessed back. It was the best day of my life. That's when our relationship obviously changed. But I continued to distract him. Emmett never caught on. Then Emmett got offered another movie to film in. I convinced him and he accepted the role.

"By the time he finished the second role I realized that I didn't need to distract him anymore. He proposed after finishing the movie and I of course said yes. Alice planned the wedding. Emmett thought this was finally the chance to talk to his family and made sure to add a long personal message to your invitation and added three plane tickets along with it and all the information you would have needed. He sent the mail to your address. Every day after that he would continuously check his phone for any calls. But nothing.

"One day me and Alice went shopping for the wedding. I came back to our place and found him on the couch crying. I asked him what was wrong and all he could say was 'They forgot about me'. He calmed down later and he was able to tell me how he called the house number, yours and your parents but the all numbers were disconnected.

"He went back to Forks alone but came back to tell me that they had also left the house and a new family was living there. They gave him back the invitation they had received. He asked around town but nobody knew where they went to. I helped him cope. And eventually he was back to normal and accepted his family's life without him. He was still sad about it but moved on.

"Emmett toured so much for the movie but oddly enough never was scheduled to appear in New York. It was our first time there for the both of us when I remembered Emmett talking about your acceptance to NYU. So I told him and well here you are now." She finished.

**(A/N: I wanted to end it here but I thought 'Hey I haven't posted in a month. I know what it feels like to wait for an update.' So continue….)**

Silence. No words as to how I felt right now.

"How could you?"

Rosalie immediately got her knees and started crying. "I'm so sorry Bella, I know I was selfish but please I beg for your forgiveness. It wasn't Emmett's fault. I beg, you don't have to but please don't blame Emmett."

I stood up and looked down. I couldn't believe this. So it wasn't Emmett's fault, he tried but she did whatever she did to keep him in L.A and away from his family.

"Bella? Please say something." She was now standing in front of me.

I slapped her. She staggered back and looked bewildered. It's all her fault. Emmett did care. I picked the remote off from the couch and threw it at her.

"YOU BITCH!" I picked up a dvd case from the coffee table and threw it at her.

"What's going on here?" I heard Alice approaching from behind me. I ignored her.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" I picked up whatever was around me and threw it at her but she was able to dodge it.

"Bella stop. This isn't good." Alice. I lunged at Rosalie.

"I HATE YOU! I LIVED IN A PUBLIC BATHROOM BECAUSE OF YOU." I pulled at her hair.

"Bella Please Stop! I'm Sorry!"

"Bella!" I felt being pulled away. Strong arms around me kept me from attacking Rosalie. Emmett was at Rosalie's side and started comforting her.

"YOU'RE A SELFISH BITCH!" I tried to get out of whosever arms but they were too strong. So I kept screaming at her.

"BELLA STOP!" Emmett screamed at me but I wouldn't listen. I kept yelling at her.

"Shh Bella calm down." Edward whispered in my ears, pulling me back.

"A HOLLYWOOD WHORE! I STUGGLED EVERYDAY DAY TO LIVE WHEN YOU SOLVED YOUR PROBLEM WITH SEX!"

I felt pain across my left cheek. Emmett stood in front of me with a furious expression. I heard gasps from Alice and Jasper.

"Stop it Bella. We took you into our home and you disrespect my wife. What's wrong with you?" He said. It made me feel like I was an inconvenience, a burden to his life.

I looked away and felt the tears come from the embarrassment and pain of my left cheek.

"Emmett you shouldn't have hit her. She didn't deserve that." Alice tried to defend me.

"You saw what she was saying Alice and she wouldn't stop." He said.

I felt Edward rubbing my arms but I quickly left the room and went to mine and locked the door.

* * *

"Come on, Bella, were leaving." Edward told me and helped me get up from the bed.

It's been two days since Rosalie told me the truth. Since then I stayed in my room and never left. Edward brought me food but I barely ate it. I didn't talk to him either. Still very much embarrassed. I had checked my face in the mirror to see a red mark on my entire left cheek.

Alice came in and told me that she wanted to cover up the mark. I let her. She tried not to hurt me but I winced every time she touched my cheek.

"All done. Now we can go." I followed then to the dock and realized that the rest weren't here.

"They..Uh had a head start." Edward told me. Otherwise another for 'Emmett is so pissed at you he doesn't even want to see you.'

I knew that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett left yesterday. Edward or Alice never told me but I knew.

* * *

On the plane ride I thought about what would be next for me. I didn't want to live with Emmett anymore. I don't think he wants me there anymore. I don't think I even want to stay in L.A at all. I made my decision.

I was surprised that Edward and Alice had taken me back to Emmett's place, Alice had a key and we went in. I went straight to my room and locked the door. It was only the afternoon but I had to leave by tonight. I packed everything I had. Thankfully no one bothered me the rest of the day. I noticed that Alice placed the make-up she used to cover my bruise in my bag. By the time night came and I was sure everyone was asleep, and leaving a note, I left with everything I had.

Like my first day here, no one noticed. It was harder to walk and find my way through the dark but I managed. I had called a taxi to meet me up since the bus doesn't come at this time of night. It was waiting for me when I passed the gate.

I got into the taxi and told the driver where to go.

"Airport please."

He nodded and started driving.

Near the airport was a bank. I went there first to withdraw money for my flight. I looked at my balance. Before the trip I told Emmett that I wanted to go back to college. He was excited the day I went to Target. He took me to the bank, against my will, to transfer the money. I did it without knowing just how much money he deposited. I wanted to leave and forget about it. I honestly thought it would be at least $50,000. I wasn't planning to go to state, just private or community.

Now looking at my balance I realized now how much money I had accepted from Emmett without knowing.

I'm now a millionaire. He must have noticed that I wasn't paying attention and added in a couple of zeros.

I withdrew the money I need for the flight and went to the airport. I checked the flights. There was one departing in half hour. I quickly bought a ticket and made my way through security. People started lining up for the flight when I got there. I realized I was hungry and got something from the café and made my way back to the end of the line. I ate my bagel and drank my juice.

I sat in the middle of the plane in coach. Thankfully nobody sat next to me the whole time. I was going back home for the first time in three years.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I decided to change my username. So from now on I will be BellaHateAlice. **

**You know what to do…**

**OH! Remember when I asked for your opinions on a good flat iron and hair dryer! Well I finally got good quality ones! Thanks everyone for their opinions and of course those who reviewed the last chapter and chapters before that.**

**-BellaHatesAlice**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Everyone was surprised about what happened and I'm glad that I got that reaction. **

**Another Chapter! Read and Review and READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM VERY IMPORTANT!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Bpov**

I didn't want to go back to New York. It held bad memories whereas Forks held better memories.

When I landed at Port Angeles, I hailed a taxi to a motel I hoped was still there. I paid the driver and he helped me with my suitcase. I walked to the front desk, shivering from the cold and asked for a room. The man at the desk gave me the room card key and told me the room number.

I thanked him and left. It took a while to figure out how to open the door with the card but I did it. The room was fairly nice for the price I will be paying a day. To my left was a sink and a mirror. A small trash bin was under the sink. Next to the sink was another door way. The front living room had a small sofa with two small blue pillows. Across the couch there was a small table and one chair. There was a simple coffee maker on top of the table. Next to it was a mini fridge and a microwave. I dropped my bags and opened the door next to the sink. There was a queen sized bed with two night stands on each side. To the right was another door, probably the bathroom.

I unpacked my clothes and put them away in the drawers. _These clothes aren't the best for Port Angeles weather and Forks. Sigh. Another shopping trip._

After I was done I sat on the bed and planned out the next few days. First, get a job. Yeah I was a millionaire, so what? I didn't want the money, why now? Although if finding a job would take long, I might have to use it. My own personal money was still there. It would last at least for a while. I wasn't going back to the life I had in New York. Second, I think before even trying to look for a job, shop for more suitable clothes, like a jacket. Third, after I'm settled in, and have a job, visit Forks. Just for a while. There's nothing for me in Forks, but a visit will be okay.

Fourth, go to community college. Although this motel room exceeds my expectation, my own place would be nice. And I don't think I'll be able to afford one without any sort of degree with a more promising job.

Fifth, transfer the money from Emmett to another bank that's safer and more suitable for handling that much money.

Sixth, find something to eat.

I got up and went to find the warmest clothes I had. I found my only long sleeve shirt. I put that on and put shorter sleeved shirt over that. I changed from my capris to long jeans and flats to sneakers. There was a body length mirror next to the cabinets. I took a look and saw that my bruise was slowly starting to show. I went through my things and found the make-up Alice used on me. Slowly I put that on, quickly rinsed my mouth with water. I let my hair down from the ponytail, grabbed my bag and left. I still felt cold but it was better now that I've covered up. There was a small diner across the motel. I went there and found a spot near the window.

A waitress made her way over. She looked to be in her mid forties. She greeted me and handed me the menu. I asked for the day's special.

"Today's special is Broccoli Cheese Soup with a side of grilled chicken salad." She said.

"I'll have that"

"And to drink?"

"Just water, no ice, please." I handed her the menu and she took it.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled. "I'll be back with your order." I watched outside the window waiting for my order.

I couldn't help but think that I was now truly alone. _Tell Emmett the truth. Rosalie won't. _Rosalie will probably lie to Emmett just so that he won't be angry at her and leave her. I know that he would be furious if he found out. Rosalie lied to him every day of their relationship. _Tell Emmett. _He might not even listen to me after what I said to his lying wife. But I felt bad for being mad at Emmett at this moment. He slapped me in front of his friends and didn't ask why I was being the way I was. I might have left the room but he also didn't come and try talk to me. Nope, he just left without a word.

"Here you go." The waitress set down my food and drink. I thanked her and she went back to serving other tables.

As I ate, the delicious soup, I thought about my situation with Emmett. Will he come back looking for me? Maybe not. If Rosalie is with him, she'll just distract him. I should stay true to what I wrote on the letter.

After I was done, I paid for my food and left a tip. I stepped outside and noticed it was colder. I went walked quickly to a non-chain department store I remember going to multiple times during high school.

I grabbed a shopping cart and I went quickly to the women's section and looked for a jacket. After I decided on one, I went in search for other things I'll need. I picked out gloves, a scarf, a hat, two hoodies, a couple of long jeans, pair of boots, and a pack of socks. Apparently I only packed one pair of them. I went to a counter where they sold watches. The sales lady gave me the cheapest one. I thanked her and continued shopping. I went to the food section and picked a few snacks, a small pack of Gatorade, milk, grinded coffee beans and instant noodles.

I went around the store until I was sure I had everything. I went to the cashier and paid. After that I realized I was low on cash and went to the bank. I was grateful that it wasn't dark out yet.

Checking my balance I withdrew more money and went back to the motel. I was exhausted when I closed the door behind me. I wanted to go back to bed but I unpacked the food and drinks first. I place the Gatorades inside the mini fridge and the milk. There was another shelf next to the microwave where I placed my snacks, instant noodles, and the grinded coffee. I placed the plastic forks and spoons and cups on another shelf. I placed the new toothbrush and toothpaste in a cup by the sink. After I was done, I put my new clothes awayand went to sleep.

Next morning, I took out a towel from the bag and took a shower. After I was dressed, I went to my suitcase to get a box.

I remember packing the laptop and iPod Edward had bought for me before he met me. It was the only thing I had to take that would remind me of him. It sounded silly now that I thought about it.

I don't know why the laptop and iPod was still in the box, but it was. I just held the box remembering Edward. Although we barely talked I felt a connection to him. I would miss him.

The next few days, I spent it by finding a job. I started out with looking for a waitressing job but there was none. A lady told me about a available job in a newspaper office. I took a chance and went to the address she had written down for me.

So here I sat, in an office, twiddling my fingers, trying to calm down.

"You came here looking for a job, without any experience except being a waitress, dropped out of NYU, and have no college degree whatsoever?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes, sir."

He narrowed his eyes. "You were studying for a degree in English literature though right?"

"Yes, sir"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Normally I would not hire an editor with no experience but this position has been opened for months now!" He raised his hands in exasperation. "The newspaper is losing ratings! And I'm desperate for an editor. Other people in this office tried to take the position but they couldn't handle the responsibility it came with.

"Do you think you have what it takes to be an editor?" he asked.

My mouth must have been hanging open because when I didn't respond he said "Close your mouth. It's not attractive."

"Sorry." I said. _He's offering me the job as an editor. _"Well can you?"

"Y-ye-Yes" I stuttered. He nodded and sat back in his seat. I didn't notice he was leaning over his desk.

"Good, you start tomorrow 9. But be here at 8 so you could settle in and my assistant will show you around. Also, jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers is not the attire if you want this job. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." _Great, more shopping. Will I ever get a break?_

"You can call me Mr. Huber, Miss Swan."

"Thank you so much Mr. Huber." I stood up to shake his hand.

"Make me proud Miss Swan. Don't make me regret hiring you." He said.

"I won't" I surprised myself. I sounded so calm but inside my heart was racing.

"Talk to my assistant before you leave."

I closed the door to his office and his assistant, Ashley, motioned me to sit.

"Okay, Mr. Huber told you to come by at 8 correct?" I nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll be showing you around and give you paperwork for the job. Quick heads up is that you'll probably have to take work back home. So bring your laptop, so that someone could set up the program. Do you know how to use a Blackberry?"

"A what?" I asked confused. She sighed and picked up a handheld device from her desk. "This is mine. It has all the important numbers in but you should just familiarize yourself with it."

"Wait, won't you need it?" I asked her, taking the Blackberry from her hands.

"I have another one, in case of emergencies. We will give you one tomorrow, but it won't be yours it'll belong to the company. Mr. Huber also told me that you have to have proper office attire."

"Yeah, but I don't own clothes like that." I told her embarrassed.

"You have to have to take care of that. So that should be it. I'll show you around tomorrow at 8." She said.

We said goodbyes and I left the office and walked to the department store. I asked a sales lady to help me because I didn't know what to look for. She helped me the whole time, explaining to me the different combinations I could wear. I walked out the store with 3 full bags.

At the motel I prepared a cup of instant noodles and sat on the bed figuring out how to use the Blackberry. After I felt confident on that, I reach for the still-packaged Mac laptop. I never planned to use it but Ashley said I might have to take work home on busy days. I opened it carefully, plugged the charger in, and turned it on. I actually read the Instructions booklet to help me through the set up. Through the steps it took me, I learned that the motel had a Wi-fi connection.

When I was done setting my laptop, I opened up Safari and made an email. Then, I closed the laptop and put it in the laptop bag the sales lady recommended me. It fit perfectly.

I ate my instant noodles while watching the news on the small tv. Then, I practiced and practiced walking on heels. And practiced and practiced until I could walk across the room without wobbling. I set the alarm by on the night stand and snuggled in bed. I didn't close my eyes though. I thought about Emmett and wondered if he's read the note.

* * *

Empov

I held the folded paper in my hands. I tried to stop my hands from shaking.

_Dear Emmett,_

_I forgive you for never coming back or calling. I know that you were telling me the truth._

_As for the incident, well I don't know how to explain it to you. It made me realize how much I hated the life you bestowed on me. It changed for the better because I know why I never heard a word from you. It changed for the worst because I realized how your life doesn't include me. You made your decision by defending Rosalie and embarrassing me in front of all your friends. And I will respect that._

_The reason for this letter is because with your decision, came mine. I don't belong in the life of luxury, money, elegance, private islands, and media. But I still have to thank you for making sure I didn't get into the media's spotlight. Anyway, my decision was to leave and start over with my life._

_Please don't come looking for me. I want to see what's out there for me. I have to find my place in this world. Just like you did three years ago. _

_This is the last you'll be hearing from me in a long time. Possibly the very last time._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella

* * *

_

**A/N: **

**So everyone should know by now that I absolutely hate 'Alice controlling Bella' in stories right? If not, well then my username should have been a hint.**

**Well anyways….I read a story a while back and I fell in love! Wanna know why? Because THERE WAS NO ALICE UNTIL THE VERY LAST CHAPTER! PSHH NOT EVEN THE LAST CHAPTER, THERE WAS NO ALICE UNTIL THE EPILOGUE!**

**And you know how epilogues are usually 'years later'. Well yeah in the story she was ****mentioned**** years later! You read that? I said mentioned! Yepp she was only mentioned! Didn't make an appearance AT ALL!**

**So yeah you guys should totally read the story. It's really good and I'm not just saying that because there was no Alice UNTIL THE EPILOGUE. **

**You can even check the reviews for that epilogue chapter. I wrote my excitement about the whole 'no Alice thing'**

**The story is ****For Your Eyes Only**** by: CullenandSwan1993 (it's on my favorites if you're interested.)**

**So again…yeah Read and Review! And tell me what you think of the story (if you read it) or just tell me what you think about Alice being completely gone throughout a whole story and only being ****mentioned**** in the end or not at all.**

**-BellaHatesAlice (hate is such a strong word. Maybe Dislike? Tell me what you think.)**

**I know I ask for too much. But I would love to know your opinions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another update that took so long! So Sorry!**

**Wanna read a story where Alice isn't mentioned until the Epilogue?**

**Check out the story ****For Your Eyes Only**** by: CullenandSwan1993. (its on my favorite stories list on my profile)

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**Empov**

"What the fuck was that Emmett? You hit your sister!" Edward yelled at me. I ignored him and walked back to Rosalie who was crying.

"You alright babe?" I asked her. She nodded and buried her face into my chest. I tightened my hold on her and kissed the top of her head.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled at me again.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?" Alice told me.

"Didn't you hear what she said to Rose? I got mad!" I told her waving my hands around. Bella told me once before that I gesticulate a lot when I'm angry.

"That doesn't mean you had to hit her Emmett. I don't know her well but I know enough to know that she wouldn't act like she just did without a reason." Alice said.

"You should go and talk to her right now." Jasper said.

"No."

"No!"

Edward and Rosalie both said at the same time. Before Edward could say anything Rosalie said "Emmett, I want to go home." I agreed with her. "I'll start packing."

"What the hell Emmett! You're choosing her over Bella again." Edward pushed me backwards.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want. She's my wife and I'll go where she goes.!" Jasper got in between us before I finished.

"She's your sist-"

"Edward stop." Jasper interrupted him. "Em, I understand but you need to talk to Bella right now and apologize. Alice has a point, she must have a reason for her actions. Don't start jumping to conclusions." He said.

I didn't want to talk to Bella right now. I was angry with her.

"I can't. I'm too pissed right now. I'll talk to her back home. Me and Rosalie are leaving tomorrow." With that I took Rosalie's hand, went to our room and started packing.

_Next Morning_

**ThirdPov**

Alice sat on the stool at the kitchen counter eating her favorite bowl of cereal. Jasper and Emmett were outside on the deck preparing the yacht. Alice convinced Jasper to leave with them. Her and Edward decided to stay and help Bella.

"Morning Alice."

Alice's head snapped up and looked at Rosalie. She glared at Rosalie.

"Rose." She nodded her head. Rosalie debated whether she should tell Alice about what happened yesterday.

"Do you want to know what happened?" she asked. It was a stupid question to ask considering Alice always wants to know everything.

"I have a pretty good idea." Alice said looking down at the soggy cereal. Alice was is in no mood to talk to her best friend. She knew what caused Bella to scream insults and profanities to Rose.

Rosalie told her the truth.

Looking back, Alice remembered how Rosalie distracted Emmett with the idea of coming to this island. It was when he was about to call Bella. From that day Alice knew what Rose was doing. She confronted Rose but Rose begged her not to say anything. Alice agreed.

Now thinking about that day Alice regrets her decision to respects Rose's. _I should have told him. Bella didn't deserve that life she held before Emmett found her. I could have prevented this sooner if I had told Emmett the truth. _Alice thought. She felt guilty too.

"If you don't tell Emmett what you told Bella. I will, without a doubt tell Emmett myself." Alice said to Rosalie.

"Alice please." Rosalie begged for what seemed like the thousandth time to Alice.

"Stop Rosalie! How would you feel if you lived in an underground public bathroom for two years? While Jasper lived in money and never contacted you because I _distracted_ him from going back to his family. Hmm?"

"I-I would be angry."

"Who would you be angry at?" I snapped.

"You." She whispered.

"You need to tell him Rose. Because if it's not us then Bella will. She loves Emmett. And I know she hates you so much more than before. And doesn't want you to be with Emmett"

"Please Alice! I can't I'll lose him." She cried and tried to reach for me over the counter but I pulled back.

"Listen Rose. I know how much you love Emmett. But Bella is his sister. You can't break that. You saw how Emmett was when he couldn't find his family. Imagine how he'll be when he loses his sister after getting her back."

Rosalie stood silent and processed Alice words. She knew Alice was right. Alice is always right.

* * *

Emmett was sitting on his sister's bed reading the letter she wrote. He found it lying on the pile of unnecessary pillows of the bed. Emmett had finally decided to talk to his sister this morning after Rosalie told him the truth. Well…half the truth but Emmett didn't know that.

_Flashback_

"_Emmett before you talk to Bella I need to tell you something." Rosalie said. Emmett was just about to go upstairs to talk to his sister but Rosalie stopped him. She realized that it's best for her to tell him rather than hearing it from Bella. _

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_You shouldn't blame Bella for what she did." Rosalie started. She was nervous and didn't know how to approach the subject._

"_Babe, it's okay. You don't have to blame yourself. I know what I saw. And Bella had no reason to yell at you." He told her. Emmett was furious with Bella and he wasn't going to allow his wife to take the blame._

"_No Emmett you don't understand. I-I told her things and s-he got mad."_

"_What could you have said to make her yell at you." _

Here it is. _Rosalie thought. _

"_I told her that…" Rosalie stopped. _I can't do this. I can't. I love him. I can't lose him.

"_What is it Rose?"_

_Rosalie snapped from her thoughts and looked into Emmett's eyes. He looked worried._

"_I told her that…that you didn't go back to Forks because you were much happier in LA. That you didn't want to go back." She gulped. _This isn't the truth. _She thought. "And that I made you happier than her and your family. And that's why you never contacted them back."_

"_What? Wh-What! WHY?" Emmett was flabbergasted. _

"_Rosalie why would you tell her that?" he whimpered. "I've been trying to tell her all this time that I never forgot about her and mom and dad. She thinks it was all a lie now. Why?" _

"_I WAS AFRAID TO LOSE YOU." She screamed at him. "I thought she was going to take you away from me. She obviously doesn't want to be here. She wants to leave but she won't until you leave me."_

"_Oh Rose." Emmett enveloped his wife into a hug. Rosalie clutched onto his shirt and sobbed on his shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry." she cried. Emmett rubbed her back, whispering that he wasn't mad and that he understood._

"_I love you Rosalie. I would have never left. Bella knows that." He said softly. He let her go and stepped back. "I'm going to go talk to her. I'm not mad at you or her. Everything is going to be alright." He kissed her forehead and went upstairs._

_End of Flashback_

That was when he found the room empty and the letter. Emmett read it over and over again. Never fully comprehending it. He went to check the closet, bathroom, and everywhere in the room to find that most of her belongings were gone. He picked up the letter and re-read it, this is fully understanding what it said.

A knock came from the door. He looked up to see Rosalie with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella. She left."

* * *

The following weeks Emmett spent it trying to track down Bella in New York. He always came to a dead end. He also tried to trace the money he gave to Bella but with dead ends. The account he deposited the money in was canceled.

Rosalie wasn't distracting him from find her. Emmett kept going everyday to find her. He didn't give up. He even went back to Forks. There he saw his old friends and asked if they've seen Bella in town. They all said no. He even went to Port Angeles, walking into every restaurant and diner looking for Bella.

Bella was in that same diner she first went to upon her return when Emmett came in. Though Bella noticed him outside before he came in. She had sneakily went to hide in the bathroom and didn't come out ten minutes later. She poked her head out the door and listened for a booming voice. She heard nothing and went back to finish her soup.

Months later Emmett couldn't help but give up. He had to get back to work and didn't have time to search for his sister. Rosalie comforted him and tried to make him feel better but it was no use. Emmett was never the same before. Even the media noticed. The media came up with the story that Emmett and Rosalie were having marriage problems. The couple put an immediate to that rumour.

In those short months, Bella became successful. She was a great editor even without the degree; but she did take college classes online and got her degree in those shorts months. Bella was now leaving the small newspaper in Port Angeles and heading to Seattle to work for their newspaper. They noticed her articles and called her to propose her a position as editor of Seattle Times. She accepted. Bella had already trained someone to take her position and was confident that the new editor would do a great job.

She was been in working in their office for a few days already. Her co-workers loved and admired her. Bella was still shy but she had a new side of her that made her easygoing and enthusiastic. Bella was finally content.

* * *

**AN:**

**Wanna read a story where Alice isn't mentioned until the Epilogue?**

**Check out the story ****For Your Eyes Only**** by: CullenandSwan1993. (its on my favorite stories list on my profile)**

**Also I was reading this story about Bella and Edward, two strangers, going on a roadtrip to all 50 states. This is after Bella saw her fiancée cheat on her and Edward found out his girlfriend was with him for money. Anyway I thought this story was going to be my new favorite since it was completed and all that until….**

**They met Alice in a designer store in California. Surprise surprise a designer store, I already had an uneasy feeling when I was reading all the high designer names. So then Alice asks them if she could join them on the trip and they say yes… This Ruined the whole **

'**next fav' thing.**

**Has this happened to you before and you completely stopped reading the whole story? Tell me! **

**Review **

**BellaHatesAlice**


	17. Chapter 17

**Some of you thought that the last chapter was the end of the story but it's not.**

**Read bottom AN for a question I really want people to answer to know what they think.**

**Read and Review. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Bella finished putting the last touches to her new studio apartment. She had finally moved to Seattle after accepting the job as editor for their newspaper. It was hard though, to find a place to finally settle into a permanent home. Back in Port Angeles, she had stayed in the motel the whole time. She didn't find it necessary considering that the place was fine and it wasn't expensive.

Bella loved her new job. The people were warm and welcoming. She later found out from her secretary that the previous editor wasn't exactly an angel from heaven. Everyone was glad that he left and in came Bella.

Meanwhile, Emmett was finishing up filming a scene for a short role he had in a movie. After the director yelled cut, Emmett quickly went to his trailer ignoring the director's compliment of a good job. Emmett saw Rosalie sitting in his trailer reading a magazine. Rosalie was trying her best to forget the whole incident with Bella. Emmett was still greatly affected by it. They hadn't been intimate in months and it was taking a toll on Rosalie.

Emmett still loved Rosalie. He just couldn't stop thinking if his baby sister who has yet to contact him and tell him that she's okay. He started realizing how Bella and his parents must have felt when he left and only left a note behind.

Several times while at work Bella had been asked if she was related to Emmett Swan. Bella kept denying the true fact. She didn't want her serene life coming to a halt when the whole world finds out that she is related to a famous Hollywood actor. Bella even thought of legally changing her last name but then dismissed it thinking of her parents.

Edward was also affected by Bella's departure. He found himself missing her and wanting to talk to her and look into her chocolate brown eyes. _Gorgeous. _He always thought.

More months passed and the New Year came. Emmett slowly went back to his normal self. It wasn't until the day that Emmett was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Sounds of metal clashing and a body thumping on metal went and ended. Everybody stayed still looking at the horrific scene. Until a teenage girl screamed, "AHH! That's Emmett Swan!" Some started whipping out their phones and taking picture and other grateful ones started calling for an ambulance.

Emmett was taken to the hospital and put under the care of Doctor Cullen. The accident looked like no one would have survived but Emmett only suffered a concussion, broken ribs, and a broken leg. And many cuts and bruises from the impact and shattered glass.

The news spread like wildfire. Pictures of the scene were all over the media. Paparazzi stayed stationed outside the hospital refusing to leave even after a statement from Carlisle.

Back in Seattle, Bella was oblivious to the Hollywood media. Before she was found, she kept track of her brother's life, now she didn't. So Bella didn't knew nothing of Emmett's accident. The day she found out, Bella was in the process of checking articles for the next newspaper print.

One article caught her attention and she couldn't stop reading it over and over again. She came out of her stance and panicked when she realized she wasn't dreaming.

_Emmett Swan,23 was in an accident a few weeks ago in LA, California. _

Bella didn't know what to do. She wanted to go and see her brother. But then she could just rely on the media to know about his recovery. _He came looking for me after he abandoned us._ Bella kept repeating in her mind.

With her mind set, Bella asked for vacation. She didn't know when she would be back but she assured her boss that she will have work sent to her in the mean time. Bella asked her secretary to arrange the next flight for her to LA, California.

"When do you want the return ticket Bella?" asked the secretary.

"I don't know."

* * *

After leaving the hotel, Bella went to the hospital Emmett was being hospitalized at. There were a few paparazzi lingering at the entrance. It was difficult for Bella to get through. She thought it would be worse. At the receptionist counter, she asked for Emmett Swan's room number. The lady quirked her eyebrow and ignored Bella.

"Hello? Miss? I need to see Emmett Swan. His room number?" Bella asked again.

"Listen, I'm not stupid. You could be a reporter or a stupid fan girl. So just turn around and walk away or I'll call for security." She said. Bella forgot that getting to his room would be hard.

"No, but I'm his sister! You have to believe me!" Bella pleaded.

"I've heard it before. I'll call security-"

"I have an I.D.!" Bella started searching for id.

The receptionist sighed and called for security. Bella found her I.D when she felt hands grab hold of her arms.

"Excuse Miss but you need to leave now." The big, beer bellied man said. Bella shoved his arms away and demanded to see her brother. The man tried to grab her again but Bella fiercely stomped her heel on his foot causing the man to bend over in pain.

Bella saw the door to the elevator open. She quickly went and ran ignoring the security behind her. She went inside the elevator and waited for it to close. The security was near but the door was sliding close. The security finally reached the elevator and the door was fully closed and on its way up.

"There's a problem. Women claiming to be that celebrity man's brother is somewhere in the hospital…"

* * *

Bella got off on the next floor. She asked another receptionist for Emmett Swan's room number and this time she was lucky. The receptionist was a blonde who was more than excited to share Emmett's room number.

"Thank you." Bella said.

Bella quickly found the room but didn't go in quickly. _Here it goes._ She opened the door and looked in. She saw Emmett on the hospital bed looking at football game. Rosalie was holding his hand and reading a magazine. _Here goes nothing._

"Emmett?" Bella said quietly.

Emmett heard his voice and looked to see his sister stand hesitantly at the doorway.

"Bella!" Emmett dropped Rosalie's hand and opened his arm wide for Bella. Rosalie wasn't offended by the gesture. She was seeing Emmett actually smile for the first time in months. Bella ran to her brother's arm and started to cry.

"Ay squirt. I missed you so much!" Emmett hugged Bella tighter. Emmett too started to cry with his sister.

"I missed you so much. I'm sorry." He whispered. Both of them quieted down after. Rosalie left the room to give them the privacy.

"How did you run like that without falling?" Emmett asked. Bella laughed and hugged her brother tighter.

"Ow. Bella" he winced. Bella pulled back and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"S'okay"

"I'm sorry for not coming any sooner. I heard what happened just yesterday." Bella explained.

"Oh It's okay. I didn't think you would come." He said. There was a moment of silence before Emmett spoke again.

"I tried looking for you but there was always a dead end. I was going to apologize to you but you had already left. I know Bella. I know how you felt when I left and didn't come back. I was worried for you. But I had assurance in my mind when I remember the money I gave you."

"The few extra zeros" Bella whispered, a smile on her face.

"You found a decent place to live right? I only hoped you weren't living in the streets."

"No Em, I'm not living on the street. I found a place to live in." Bella assured her brother.

"Where do you live now?" Emmett hoped Bella would tell. He wanted to atleast know where she lives so that he could visit her.

"Seattle. I-I actually have a job there. It's an amazing job."

"Amazing?"

"I was lucky to have been offered the job." Bella said. A few tears were already escaping her eyes. She still couldn't believe she had gotten a job like that without a degree.

"Bella? Why are you crying? Are you sure this job is right for you?" Emmett worriedly asked.

"Emmett…I'm an editor."

"So you help edit articles…" he trailed off.

"I'm the executive editor of the Seattle Times!" Bella exclaimed.

"OMGOSH! Bells! That's great!" Emmett softly hugged his sister, for he was still in pain.

"But how? I mean you need to have a college degree and have experience and shit to be editor in chief."

"A small newspaper in Port Angeles hired me. They were desperate and needed one. It was losing money and so I was just hired to see if I could live up to their expectations. It was great. I got the newspaper back to good ratings. Then a few weeks ago, someone from Seattle Times called me. They've read the few articles I published myself in the PA newspaper. They told me their editor left and they needed a new one quick. And they thought I would be perfect and so they offered me the job. And I said yes!"

"I'm proud of you Bells. Even though it's not close to where I live. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Em. That means a lot."

A moment of silence passed until Emmett spoke.

"Listen, Rosalie told me the truth. I know what happened and I'm sorry for blaming you and hitting you. I apologize for the misunderstanding…" Emmett kept talking while Bella tried to wrap her mind around what he said. _Rosalie told me the truth…the truth._

"Why are you still with her after what she's done Em?" Bella interrupted Emmett.

"Bella, Rosalie confronted me. She is still guilty about it. I understood why she had done it. She didn't want to lose me and I completely understood. Because if I did go back home after my first movie , I was sure I wouldn't have gone back to California. I didn't think I was a good enough man for her."

"But she tried to keep you away from me." Bella protested.

"Bella, please it's all in the past. I'm still alive and you're here after months. Maybe you and Rosalie could work on-"

"Don't even suggest it, Em. You're my brother but that doesn't mean I have to like or act friendly to your wife."

"Does that mean you won't come over for holidays?" Emmett asked. He'll work on getting his sister to forgive Rosalie later, he thought.

"Why can't you?"

"Really Bella? You wouldn't want seven people to come over when it would be so much easier for you to visit."

"That's true." Bella said with resentment. She meant only Emmett to visit not the _family._

"So…."

"So it means that I will be visiting on holidays."

* * *

"Come in, Bella." Rosalie said quietly, stepping aside to let Bella inside. Bella only nodded and went in. Both of them went to the dinner room where the Cullen family sat, waiting for Bella. Everyone was shocked when they heard from Rosalie that Bella came to visit Emmett. The family thought she would be in California the day following the accident but lost hope after a week.

There was small conversation throughout dinner. Like before, Bella stayed quiet unless spoke too. It's not that she didn't want to talk, she just didn't know what to say. The small conversation were about premieres, upcoming films, talk-shows, anything Hollywood. There was even the slightest gossip. Bella didn't know what to say.

After dinner, everyone went to the living room. Bella instead went to the back porch.

"Bella?" Edward asked from the door. Bella jumped when he heard his voice. She had been trying to avoid talking to him since she was back. If anything, Bella didn't want to be easily convinced to come back to California. She knew Edward had the capability to do that even he didn't know it.

"Edward." Bella gasped. "Hi"

Edward took it as an invitation and walked onto the porch. He sat next to Bella on the same oversized cushioned deck chair. Bella blushed at the close proximity.

"I missed your blush." Was the first thing that Edward said. He hadn't meant to say it. Though he couldn't take it back because it made Bella blush even more red and he just absorbed in her beauty. Bella didn't know what to say. This was exactly why she had avoided Edward. She already felt something towards him and didn't want it to escalate any further. And his comment now made Bella like him even more.

"I was disappointed when you left." He continued.

"Edward, I'm not coming back. I like where I am. I don't think California is right for me" Bella said defensively. _Don't say you missed me. It would be a step up, for me to come back. _She thought.

"Seattle must be great then."

"More than you think."

"When will you be going back?"

"Tomorrow. I don't really have much to do here. Emmett is recovering quickly and he has Rosalie to take care of him."

Edward could see that Bella did not like Rosalie and wished she wasn't her brother's wife. She wished that she could be the one to take care of Emmett.

"You know he loves you both." Edward told her.

"I know. It's just…not the same."

Edward changed the topic and Bella was grateful for that. _Another thing to love about him. _She thought.

The next topic wasn't what Bella would expect.

"Are you seeing anyone in Seattle?" Edward asked. He thought about it many time before. When Bella left, he wondered how she was doing and if she had a boyfriend.

Bella blushed and mumbled a 'no'. Edward immediately smiled. Bella saw his reaction and couldn't help but smile too. Edward who was relieved from Bella's answer, cradled Bella's face in his hands.

"I missed you so much. And I know it sounds strange because we only started talking a few days before you left but…I felt something. I still do. I was ecstatic when Alice told me you came to see Emmett. I found myself actually smiling so hard…my cheeks hurt."

Bella giggled. She was nervous as to why Edward held her face. But when he started talking, Bella found herself melting into his embrace.

"I feel something for you too." _No, No No You shouldn't be doing this Bella. You're suppose to leave tomorrow. You can't have a relationship with him. He's goddamn famous and you're a nobody….Oh but he said I was beautiful and feels something for me._

Bella pulled back from Edward's arm. "But I can't do this. I have my life in Seattle and you have your's here in Hollywood."

"It doesn't matter. I want to be where you're going to be." He said

"But-"

"Shh." Edward put his finger over Bella's lips. _So soft. _He leaned his face closers to hers, lips merely centimeters away.

"Just try? Please?" he whispered. He didn't wait for a response. Instead he closed the distance between them.

Bella tensed up and didn't respond back. It's not that she didn't want to kiss him she just didn't know how to kiss. _OH NO What if I'm a bad kisser? Then he's not going to want me. _Edward felt Bella's stiff posture and pulled back from the kiss to tell her to relax. He went back to kissing her and this time Bella responded back.

Their lips molded together perfectly like two matching puzzle pieces. Bella put her arms around Edward, one hand pulled on his hair. The kiss was slow, passionate, sensational. Edward licked her bottom lip for permission. She let him. Their lips never parted but just moved in sync.

"Hey whaaaoohh!"

Edward and Bella jumped back and scooted away from each other. Both looked wide eyed at Jasper.

"Emmett wants to watch a movie I offered to um to get Bella. And Edward, Esme was looking for you." Jasper said and went back inside the house.

"That's one thing you have to like about Jasper. He doesn't make it any more awkward." Edward said, running his hand through his hair.

"He's not going to tell right?" Bella asked. She wasn't sure what to call the relationship her and Edward have now and would hate to explain it to her brother.

"No, he's not his wife." He joked.

"Thank goodness for that." Bella rolled her eyes. If Alice were the one to have caught them, she would have jumped to conclusions. Edward grabbed Bella's hands and looked at her. He smiled at her swollen lips.

"I still want this." Edward said. Bella thought about it.

"If were going to then can we first take it slow. I mean…like snail pace…slow." Bella told him. She didn't want to jump straight into a relationship. Especially with a guy that gets followed around for pictures and gossip. Bella wanted to make sure she knew Edward more before they start a committed relationship. There was still the fact that they lived in different states.

"Slow. We can go slow." Edward agreed with her.

Both of them went to the living room. Nobody asked where they were. Thanks to Jasper.

* * *

**Okay so, Yeah I hope you liked it!**

**And what do you think of the kissing scene? I wasn't sure how to write it. Did I do okay?**

**Subscribe + Review please **

**-BellaHatesAlice**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

"If tomato is a fruit…then does that make ketchup a smoothie?" Emmett asked with the most serious face you can imagine on him. Everyone laughed at his question. Though they stopped when they realized the actual question.

"Does it?" Alice asked in amusement.

"Don't you use milk, yogurt, or juice to make a smoothie." Bella said.

"Bella's right. Ketchup has vinegar and syrup and all that other stuff you shouldn't put into a smoothie." Jasper said.

"Okay okay. So ketchup is not a fruit smoothie."

"Good question. I never thought of it that way." Edward said. There were murmurs of agreement around the room.

After the movie finished, everyone stayed talking while Esme and Carlisle left. Bella found herself enjoying Emmett's group of friends. Well except for Rosalie. Alice became a little more tolerable for Bella.

Emmett and Bella were on the sofa. Bella's head was on her brother's shoulder. Rosalie sat on the floor leaning on Emmett's leg. Alice and Jasper sat on the love couch and Edward was alone on the reclining sofa. Soon conversation died down and everyone was yawning. Jasper picked up a sleeping Alice and told everyone a goodnight.

"Dude, its late. Just take a room upstairs. You too Edward." Emmett offered.

"Thanks man." Jasper whispered. Edward thanked him too.

"Hey Ed." Emmett silently called out before Edward could leave the room.

"Yeah?"

"Help?"

Edward finally noticed the beauty sleeping next to him and Rosalie sleeping on the floor. Edward picked up Bella carefully.

"Take her to her room." Emmett whispered while he carried Rosalie. Edward nodded and went up the upstairs. He remembered the room she had when she had lived in the house. Emmett still kept some of the things around that she had forgotten to pack.

Edward lay Bella on the bed. He watched her for a few minutes before he slipped out of the room and went to the guest room he used when he would stay over. It was practically his room since it had a few of his clothes and personal toiletries. Edward didn't have a place to call home. With all the traveling, he lived in a hotel for the most part. His other belongings were in his parent's house, in his old room. His car trunk had his duffel and suitcase with everything he needed for when he had to travel. Edward never thought of buying a place to permanently live in. He always thought there was no reason when he was traveling and he could just live in a hotel room. He had the money for it. Getting ready for bed, now all Edward could think about is finding a place in Seattle.

* * *

The next morning Bella went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Rosalie cooking breakfast. No one else was around.

"You told him." Bella said quietly. Rosalie jumped and stared at Bella. She didn't know Emmett had told Bella. _Does she know I lied about it?_

"Yeah. I did. I felt bad about what happened." Rosalie said and went on cooking. She hoped Bella picked up on her apology.

"And he's still here with you." She posed.

"I love him" Rosalie stated simply. She continued. "And he loves me."

"Unfortunately…" Bella trailed off.

Rosalie dropped what she was doings and turned to fully look at Bella. "Bella, I'm sorry for what I've done. I told Emmett and he forgave me. All I want is for you to forgive."

"That's not going to happen Rosalie. I don't care if Emmett loves you and forgave you or that you're _family_. The fact is that because of you I had to let doctors pull off the life support because I didn't have the money. And you know what? They were making progress. They showed signs of life. Doctors even said they would wake up entirely, not soon but surely. But the bills got too much that I was given no choice but to say goodbye. Community service in the hospital couldn't even help"

"I'm sorry" was all Rosalie said. Her head looked down, shamed and regretful for what she had done. Emmett could have been there to help her but he wasn't because of her distractions. She knew that.

"Sorry is not good enough."

"Then what is?"

"You out of Emmett's life. But that won't be good enough either because you've left your impact on our lives."

"Is that why you came? To drive me out of Em's life."

"I wish. But I can't. I know Emmett isn't going to leave you. I see that he loves you."

"Is that all?"

"I was going to ask Emmett but since he's not here then-"

"Have no fear, Bella dear, you're adorable older brother is right here." Emmett boasted into the kitchen in his crutches. Bella giggle at his antics.

"I was going to ask you for the cab number." Bella said. Emmett's face fell.

"You're leaving already?" he asked. He thought he would spend more time with her before she left.

"Yeah, I…need to get back."

"Can't you ask for vacation?"

"I just started working there."

"So whens the next time I'll see you."

"Thanksgiving?" she said not sure of her answer.

"That's so far away."

"We can talk over the phone and Skype. That's what it is right?" Bella said. She had caught up with the latest technology and networking.

"Yeah! I could finally use the account I never used!" Emmett bounced in excitement. It was an odd thing to see considering he had a cast and crutches.

"But it won't be the same. Wait! You have to visit for my birthday!"

"It's the day after Thanksgiving." Bella deadpanned. _He never remembers it's after Thanksgiving._

"Oh Right."

"Well you have you visit for Edward's birthday!" Rosalie said from the kitchen counter. "It's in June."

"That's right. Alice is a Christmas baby." Emmett said sadly. He wished for the double amount of socks.

"Not the present I would wish for." Bella snorted.

"Rosalie has a point. You should come for Edward's birthday. Well depends what Alice has in plan. I know you're not the party type…" he trailed off. _I have to talk Alice into not throwing Edward a huge party otherwise Bella won't come if it comes to that_Emmett.

"I'll think about." Bella tried not to show how excited she really was for Edward's birthday to come.

"Cool. I didn't want to wait to for 9 months."

Bella only smiled. "I should get going." She said.

* * *

She said her goodbyes and discreetly gave Edward her number and Skype. When she returned to Seattle Bella got back to her regular routine. With a new added bonus. On weekends she and Emmett would go one skype. Weekdays before bed, Bella would skype with Edward. And throughout the week Bella had calls from both Emmett and Edward. Just random calls.

Seattle and Los Angeles had no time differences.

"Any pets?" Edward's voice rang through the laptop's speakers.

"Nope. I always wanted a dog. My mom was allergic though." Bella said looking at Edward through the screen.

"You?" she asked and took a bite of her pasta.

"We had a fish tank with about 15 fish. All of them were different. That's about it. I guess it was more for decoration than actual pet. My mom fed them and filtered the tank." Edward shrugged.

"15? How big was it?"

"Huge?"

"How huge?"

"A wall."

"Wow."

* * *

"How's it goin' in Seattle?"

"You ask that every time Emmett."

"I know I know. And you always say –"

"Amazing."

* * *

"Alice wants to throw a party for my birthday."

"Do you want one?"

"I've had a birthday party since I turned 15."

"That's a no."

"Yeah. I just want to spend it with you."

* * *

"I miss your philly cheese!"

"Miss you too."

"Aw Bells. Ya know I miss you. And you're hash browns."

* * *

"First kiss?"

"Wa-what?"

"Whose you're first kiss?"

"I-I . It was-"

"Okay. Age of when you had your first kiss."

That's much more embarrassing to admit.

"Bella?"

"22"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I know you must think I'm pathetic! Who has there kiss when they're 22? I feel stupid. You proba-"

"Bella! You shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm glad and honored I was your first kiss."

"But-"

"Don't. It doesn't change how I feel about- wait no. It does but in a good way. I fall for you more and more. And it just happened when you said I was you're first kiss."

* * *

"What time will you be at the airport?"

"At 10 am."

"Would you mind if I sent someone to escort you to my car? I know you want your privacy. It be best if I don't get caught. Paparazzi are always at LAX"

"No I wouldn't mind. Thank you Em."

* * *

**Short chapter I know but I really didn't want to take too long to update.**

**Btw this story got nominated for Best Bella in the Sunflower Awards! Thank you so much AstridGreenEyes for nominating me and to everyone who reads and follows this story!**

**I will post a link to the awards in my profile.**

**BellaHatesAlice**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I climbed into the passenger seat and the escort shut the door behind me. I turned to a teeth-grinning Emmett.

"That's creepy Em. Stop that."

"Oooh Bella! I missed you!" He leaned over to hug me. Now Emmett's hugs were always packed with love and sincerity. They were also packed with the inability to breathe due to his arm muscles and strength. And in car it was only worse. I had to pinch him to let go.

"Ow! Bells? What was that for?" he complained. I glared at him while still trying to catch my breath. He got the message.

"Oh right. Sorry but I really missed you." He pouted.

"I missed you too Em." I said sincerely. He pulled me into a one arm hug. Thank Goodness!

He turned on the engine and started pulling out of the driveway.

"Alice has a party planned for Edward." Emmett said after a few minutes. I rolled my eyes but stayed silent.

"I've tried telling her that you're coming and you don't like parties. Edward was very persistent in telling her not to plan anything."

"But she did what she wanted and everyone else is just going along with it to please her." I went on sarcastically.

"Yeah. So I don't know if you'll come or not. If you don't want to then you don't have to."

"You make it sound like Alice has something planned for me too."

All Emmett could do is grimace. "She seems to have forgotten your uh..little message."

"I'll remind her."

"Be nice to her Bells. She only wants you to be her friend."

"Yeah but her first thing was to change my appearance. As if she didn't want to be seen with me dressed how I was. Plus, she's spoiled and bossy. You know I hate people like that."

"Pfft! How can I forget? You practically glared at any girl trying to talk to me back in high school." Emmett recalled.

"That didn't stop you from you're next conquest." I said.

"Good'ol days."

"Yeah…good'ol days."

* * *

"Bellaaaa is home!" Emmett yelled when we walked into the kitchen. I wasn't surprise to see the whole gang in the kitchen.

Rosalie and Alice were cooking. Edward and Jasper were just sitting and talking. They all said 'hi from their current spot. Edward gave me a wink which made me blush.

Before I came to LA, me and Edward had agreed to not let anyone know about our current dating status.

"I'm so glad you're here Bella! I have the perfect outfit for you. It's for Edward's birthday!" Alice jumped from behind the counter.

I ignored her and went forward to hug Jasper and Edward. It was the only excuse to hug Edward. It would look odd if I just hugged him. Of course I didn't hug Rosalie and Alice. I'm pretty sure everyone knew of the strained relationship. And well everyone also knew I didn't like Alice.

It was only Jasper and Edward I was most comfortable with besides Emmett. I had even talked to Jasper on a few occasions through Skype when he was with Edward. Jasper was the only one to know about me and Edward. I thought he would tell Alice but he assured me that he wouldn't.

"Good to see you guys." I said.

"Nice to see you Bells." Jasper said.

"You too Bella." Edward said simply. Although his smirk said more.

Rosalie had prepared lunch. So now we were all sitting at the dining room table.

"So party starts at 9. Although we'll arrive around 11. Everyone should be ready by 9. The limo will be waiting half hour after nine. Then after we get there we'll take pictures on the carpet. The-"

"The carpet? Really Alice?" Edward said frustrated.

"I know, I know. But I promise you'll have fun. You'll thank me for a wonderful birthday party." Alice said and continued saying her plans for the rest of Edward's birthday.

Unintentionally and accidently after Alice finished and asked us if her plans sounded fun, I yawned. Big and obnoxiously loud. I did cover my mouth with my hands.

Everyone stared at me.

"Well?" Alice asked me.

"Can't you wait a few more months till your birthday to do what you want to do. Not use Edward's birthday as an excuse to plan a party." I said.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled-whispered.

I looked at him innocently. "What? That's what it sounds like to me. I answered her honestly."

Emmett looked at me and gave up. He knew I was telling the truth.

"Everyone is going to have fun. I promise that." Alice said again.

"Excuse me, I'm going to unpack." I got up from the chair and left the dining room. My things I packed were already in the room. I hadn't packed much so the excuse to unpack was…well just that, an excuse. I was only here for Edward's birthday and then leaving the next morning.

That's why I had been upset and pissed at Alice. She unknowingly made plans I wouldn't agree to because it would have ended up in a few paparazzi snapshots. Thus, ruining my chances of spending time with Edward.

_Knock Knock_

"I'm busy and I'm not in the mood to talk." I yelled to the door.

I heard the door open and then that velvety voice. "Are you sure?"

I saw Edward standing hesitantly under the door way. I rushed to him and pulled him into the room. I made sure to lock the door. Immediately, I was enveloped in Edward's arms.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you too." I whispered back. This hug was different than the one we had shared downstairs in front of everyone. This one felt more private. We stood there for a few minutes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about Alice."

"I should be the one to apologize for what I said."

Edward had the nerve to smirk and say "Now you and I both know that you are not actually sorry for what you said."

"And you and I both know that what I said is true." I retorted.

Edward's smile fell and grimaced.

"I wanted to spend it with you." He said.

"Me too."

We started at each other for a moment before he leaned down and kissed me. I would have objected since we agreed to go snail pace slow with our relationship but his lips were so soft, I couldn't.

"I thought we agreed to go slow." I said after we pulled apart.

"Snail pace is too slow." He leaned down for another mind blowing kiss.

"I agree but…it's just that we live in completely different states. You have your career, I have mine. I just don't know it-"

"Shh." He interrupted me and leaned down for yet another kiss.

"I'm" kiss "serious Ed" kiss "-ward"

"I'm serious too" he mumbled against my lips then went back to kissing me.

"About?" I managed to say in between kisses.

"You" he said and proceeded to meet my tongue with his.

I gave up and lost myself in his kiss. We were getting hand-sy at that point. My hands running up and down his chest. His hands on my non-existent end. Much to my reluctance I pulled back breathless.

"We need to stop before someone comes up here and sees us." I said.

He sighed but agreed.

"We still need to talk" I told him

"There's not much to talk about Bella. I'm serious about you, about us. Even if it means moving to Seattle to be with you."

"The media, the-"

"I'll never submit you to that. Not until you're ready. We could keep it a secret. But Bella I don't want to keep this away from my family nor your brother."

"You want to tell them now?"

"It would be the best. I mean what other reason would I have about moving to Seattle?" he asked. He had a point. Emmett would flip if I never told him. He would think Edward was just fooling around with.

"I guess you're right. But now?"

"Now." He said and led me downstairs.

He took me to the dining room where everyone had finished eating and were now talking. Edward cleared his throat. Everyone when silent and turned to look at me and Edward whose hand was still firmly holding mine. There was no escape.

"I would like to-"

I interrupted Edward before he could say anything. I pulled away from his hand and tried not to look at his face. I could already tell by my peripheral that he had a hurt expression

"Emmett can I speak to you privately." I asked. Emphasizing the word privately.

He nodded quickly and led me out the room but not before he glared…extremely at Edward. Oh, so it's safe to say that Emmett probably knows what's going on.

I madxe him follow me to my room. After I shut the door, he started.

"Bella! Why were you holding hands with Edward? Is there something you'd like to tell me? I saw the way he looked at you!"

"Emmett! Yes, there is something I would like to tell you but I won't if you keep talking."

"Well?" he tapped his foot impatiently.

"You have to promise me. Promise me that you wont don't anything crazy. Please?"

"I promise."

"Me and Edward are dating."

He stood there for a few minutes. He had stopped tapping his foot but now his back was facing me.

"Since when?"

"The day I came to visit you. We've been talking while I was in Seattle."

_Knock Knock_

I had a feeling who it might be. So I opened the door and there stood my Adonis.

"Hey" he whispered. I smiled and took him by the hand. He came in the room and face Emmett who was now facing front.

"Emmett.." Edward started but my brother beat him to it.

"Listen. You're my best friend Edward. And I could tell your intentions are good with my sister. But I don't see how this could work out. You both live in different states."

"I'm actually planning to move to Seattle."

"Really?" Emmett was astounded.

"Yeah, it's time I stop living at a hotel and here at your house."

"You're not moving in together right?"

"NO!" Me and Edward both shouted. We both knew it was early, too early for that step.

"How about all the attention Edward gets? Bella you hate the spotlight."

"I'll keep her a secret from the media until Bella is ready. Besides I'm not followed constantly."

"Are you okay with that Bella?" he asked me, making sure.

"Yeah, we've discussed it." Sort of, I thought.

"So then, I guess it's alright. If you ever hurt her Edward in any way, I swear I won't hesitate to.."

"Emmett" I scolded him.

"No worries. I would hate myself if I ever do." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess that's it. I can't tell you what to do or who to see." Emmett said and left. But not before he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Emmett wait.."

* * *

After Emmett left the room and ran after him to fully talk it out. It turned out that he was really upset over the fact that I wouldn't be coming to California. It didn't get into his head until Edward told him he'd be moving to Seattle for me.

He felt disappointment in himself too because he hadn't thought of moving to Seattle. He had really wanted us to be close. I told him that he shouldn't be feeling the way he was. I didn't know what to actually say. I felt loss at words at that moment. So I kept telling him not to feel upset that he was still a great brother.

After the conversation was over, we went downstairs to find everyone playing Wii. Edward came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I already told everyone else to save you the trouble. Was that okay?" he asked.

I only nodded and smiled. It was okay because I wouldn't have wanted to tell everyone else when telling Emmett was hard enough.

* * *

Alice still went with her plans for Edward's birthday. I don't think she got it through her sharp-haired head.

In the end I stayed all day in Emmett's house while everyone else went out to do whatever Alice planned.

The next morning I barely had an hour with Edward before I had to leave for the airport. He did drop me off though. Well accompanied me would be the right term. He didn't leave the car at the airport.

With a kiss and a promise to see each other soon, I left the car. As I went through customs, I saw a few lingering paparazzi.

Seattle is home now, I thought. And I can't wait for Edward to come.

* * *

A month passed and Edward made his official move to Seattle. He was having difficulty in finding a home. He was choosing between somewhere in the city or the suburban area. He chose the city since the suburbs is far.

After he signed the lease, he made dinner for me at my studio. There he asked me officially to be his girlfriend.

Edward also helped me buy my first car. He thought it was ridiculous that I took the public transportation. I chose the year's Nissan Rogue in black. He didn't like my choice since he had wanted a sports car for me. But he agreed that it was a safe car. I already had the license Edward made me get.

The day after that, my landlord called to tell me that my new car had arrived and that he had to the key to it. Shocked and confused I went down to the buildings garage to see the Nissan Rogue with a very big red bow. My landlord was waiting for me with the keys. He smiled and gave it to me. Still shocked I pushed the key into the key hole and entered the car. On the passenger sat a white envelope with my name on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I wanted to thank you for making me the happiest man. I never had a reason to have a place to call home until you came. I don't know how to ever repay you._

_I know you hate people spending money on you but I couldn't resist. As you're official boyfriend I have the excuse to spoil you. Hope you love your new car._

_Yours, Edward._

* * *

**I think this is the worst chapter I've written. I've had to worst case of writers block. This chapter changed from Bella and Edward moving in, Emmett fighting Edward, Bella breaking up with Edward, and yeah so I changed my mind a lot.**

**So yeah….hope you like it. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I really wanted to just update.**

**Review= faster update (?)**

**Follow me on twitter. I tweet time to time. I get caught up on fanfic. (link on profile)**

**BellaHatesAlice**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning! This chapter was not edited so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
**

Chapter 20

Life in Seattle was better with Edward here. We saw each other every day. I thought it must have been boring for him to wait for me finish work. He didn't have any scheduled promotions. And as far as making appearances goes, he has only appeared for movie premieres and red carpet events in the city.

I would still feel bad when I'd ask him about his day and all he would say is that he stayed in his penthouse. The media printed a few articles about Edward's official move to a permanent home. It didn't get huge attention though. Edward still got photographed and followed by fans. I could see in Edward's eyes that it bothered him. He told me that he wants to take me out on a real date.

As far as dates have gone for us, it is Edward cooking for me at his penthouse or at my studio apartment and watching a movie afterwards.

Every day I thought about maybe just coming out of the light and let Hollywood know that Edward has a girlfriend. I didn't let him know that it bothered me that he couldn't take me out on a real date. I didn't blame him though.

Emmett soon was okay with the idea of Edward dating me. He called a few times over the weeks.

One day Edward asked me a question that caught me by surprise.

"What actually happened the day you screamed at Rosalie?"

We were in his living room watching a movie and cuddled against the huge comfy couch.

"Oh, well she said something and it made me mad." I said.

"That was much obvious Bella. I want to know why you don't get along with Rose."

"I never liked her from the beginning"

"There's something else."

"No, there's not. I just never got along with her like I never got along with Alice. Simple as that."

"Bella-"

"Edward please, can you drop it?" I pulled away from him.

He sighed and looked at me. " I don't what secrets between us"

"What?" I was confused.

"I want to know why you don't get along with Rosalie. It's obviously something important that can't be ignored."

"How would you know if you don't know anything at all?"

"Because-"

"Because nothing Edward. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Bella! I want to know what's bothering you. Every time Emmett suggests visiting here with Rosalie, you get quiet –"

"I hate her! Okay? Do you at least get that?" I yelled at him.

"WHY!" He stood up and towered over me, his face beet red with anger.

I didn't respond. Instead I stood up from the couch and gathered my things to go home.

"Bella, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He made a move to grab my arm but I moved out of his way. He still got a hold of me before I opened the door.

"Don't go Bella. Please I'm sorry."

"Let me go." I sobbed. He didn't but hugged me tighter. He kept whispering words of regret and stroked me hair. I calmed down after a while. He carried me back to the couch and sat down with me on his lap.

After a moment of silence he said "I'm sorry" again.

"It's okay. I forgive you." I chastely kissed him.

"It's not, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It was rude and I should have resp-"

"She lied to Emmett." I interrupted him.

"W-What?"

"Rosalie lied to Emmett."

"You don't have to tell-"

"Shhh. I trust you Edward. You're right. There shouldn't be secrets between us. And this thing with Rosalie bothers me."

"What happened?" he asked. And so I told him. From the beginning, when Emmett left, my time at NYU, my parent's accident and death, the huge debt, the public bathroom I lived in for two years, Emmett finding me, Rosalie telling me the truth and everything else that led up to this moment. Edward was a great listener. He never stopped me to ask questions and comforted me when I started to cry.

After I finished and waited for his response he asked me "You still forgave Emmett."

_He asks me that out of everything else he could be asking me?_

"I missed my brother and I couldn't find it in me anymore to stay angry at him. After what Rosalie told me that day, I thought that Emmett was never to blame. He had his mindset to be an actor and wanted to see how it would work out his first time in Hollywood. He tried to call. And I think that maybe Rosalie's distraction made him put it out longer until he was ready to call back."

"Did you ask him?"

"If I did, I wouldn't fail to mention Rosalie's distractions. She lied to him."

"Wouldn't it be best to tell him the truth?"

"I thought about it."

"And?"

"I might hate Rosalie. But I can't deny that she makes him happy. And I don't want to take that from him." As if I would strip Emmett's happiness away from him. I still wondered if it made me a bad sister for not telling him. But wouldn't I still be the bad sister if I did tell him and he wouldn't believe me. And if he does, he would be miserable over losing Rosalie. Nothing good would come out of either situations. I was stuck.

"Does it make me a bad sister?" I asked Edward. I wanted his opinion. He seemed to think about it.

"Depends how the whole things ends up." He finally said.

"That's exactly what I thought." I sighed and leaned back.

"Sorry, if that didn't help."

"It's okay. It just means that I have to take a chance."

"A chance?"

I nodded and he looked more confused.

"I'm going to tell him. I can't keep it from, no matter how much I want to hurt him"

* * *

"Hey Bells!" I heard Emmett's loud voice coming from the living room.

"Emmett!" I jumped up from the couch and went over to greet my brother. He enveloped me in a hug. Edward passed us with Emmett's suitcase.

"Long time no see."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I made you your favorite."

"Aww Bells, you don't need to butter me up with your delicious cooking. I forgive you."

"Okay Emmett…you could let me go now." I laughed. He let me go and laughed.

"I put our things in the guest room Em." Edward came back.

"Thanks man. You said my favorite Bells. I have too many."

I laughed again and led him to the kitchen.

"I only made lasagna. But I made it the way you like it.

"Green Lasagna!"

"_Lasagne verdi, _Emmett." I said.

"Which means green lasagna." He said. Edward just laughed.

"Why is it called _green_ lasagna.?" Edward asked from the counter. Both of them had settle on the bar stool.

"It has spinach. That's okay right?" I asked him. I wasn't sure if he liked spinach.

"I like spinach." He said and went to get the drinks.

I took the lasagna out of the oven and made move to serve it on plates.

After that I placed it in front of the boys and went to get my own. Emmett dug right in of course.

When I sat down, Edward was picking and looking at his lasagna very strangely.

"Something wrong Edward?" I asked.

"If you don't like it Eddie. I could have it." Emmett offered and still chewing his food.

"I don't understand. How could this be your favorite dish?" He started to lift the lasagna noodle with his fork to show the spinach and ricotta cheese. "It's beef-less." He said.

I spit my food out and laughed. Hard.

"Ha Ha. Funny." That's all Emmet said. He went back to eating with a scowl on his face.

"Emmett never told you. Didn't he?" I asked Edward after I contained myself.

"Bells do you have to?" Emmett whined.

"What?" Edward asked

"He was a vegetarian throughout middle school up until junior year." I said with a giggle. I remember those years. I was the cook of the house. "Mom only lasted for a month. Dad refused to not eat meat. So those years I had to cook a two separate meals. I always tried to make something where there could be the veggie way to do it. That way I didn't stress myself making two completely different meals." I continued.

So if it was burgers, then it was a veggie burger for Emmett. If it was potato and steak, then I made falafel for Emmett. Philly cheese steak Friday turned into just philly cheese. Throughout the years I learned what Emmett liked and didn't. Like his lasagna, he didn't like it with cottage cheese. Instead he preferred ricotta cheese. Later I learned he loved it with spinach.

I always alternated between meals. Sometime I ate the veggie food and other days I ate food with the most proteins.

When junior year came, he stopped his vegetarian diet. It was out of nowhere. That day I made chicken casserole and spinach ricotta casserole. We were all sitting at our small dining room table. Emmett reached for the chicken casserole before dad could and took half of it."

Edward was laughing as I finished. He slapped on the back and teased him.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I needed to buff up." Emmett whispered.

"He used to be the scrawny jock." I said.

"Bella!"

"And how were you even on the team?" Edward chuckled.

"I had a pretty good set of muscles and the fastest on the team. Thank you very much Bella for mentioning that." He added the last part sarcastically.

"You're very welcome"

* * *

"How's he treating you Bells? Everything alright?" Emmett sat down on the couch. Edward had left moments ago to give us privacy.

"Yeah. Everything is fine with me and Edward." I said nervously.

"You seem nervous? If Edward hurt you then you have to –"

I interrupted him before he could finish. "No Emmett. I have to tell you something. But I don't want to because I don't know how you might react."

"You can tell me anything Bella. I promise I won't get mad at you."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." And he held out his pinky. I hooked my pinky with his and shook our hands.

"Okay, then" I took a deep breath. _Here it goes Bella. Moment of truth. _"I…Well it's something with Rosalie." I said first and watched for his reaction. He seem apprehensive but sighed and told me to keep going.

"That day when we were at Isle Esme. She told me something and it made me angry. You know that but you don't know what she said exactly."

"Yeah, I do. Rose told me everything that she said that day. Remember? I told you when you came to visit me at the hospital." Emmett said.

"Yes, but the way you forgave her easily tells me that she might not have told you the whole truth."

"What could she have possibly left out?" he asked.

"That she didn't want you to go back to Forks." I said. _There, I said it._

"That doesn't make any sense Bella."

I sighed. "After you finished filming your first movie, what were you going to do?"

"I was going to go back home. I wanted to try college and all that before I made any official move to LA."

"And what happened?"

"Well..It..what happened was that..Rosalie happened." He said nervously as if the answer wasn't a good enough excuse for me. Little did he know.

"Exactly Rosalie happened. She wanted you but you were going to leave. Did she know that?"

"Yes. I told her about my plans after the movie was finished."

"And what happened?" I asked again.

"I stayed because of Rosalie." He said more clearly than before.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Emmett? Don't you realize? It's Rosalie's fault for everything?"

"Bella!"

"No! Listen! I'm trying to tell you something."

"That my wife is liar?"

"Yes!" I screamed.

"How would you know? You never attempted a conversation with her."

"That's because of what she told me on the island, Emmett." I continued before he could interrupted me. "She purposefully kept you away from trying to keep in contact with me, Mom, Dad, everything and anything related to Forks. She told me how she had distracted you to stop from calling us. She didn't want you to leave. So she did everything in her power to stop you. It wasn't until you proposed to her that she knew you weren't going anywhere. So when you tried to contact back home, she let you. But by that time, we were gone from Forks." I finished.

"Is that why you yelled at her that she solved her problems with sex?" he asked. He wasn't looking at me, instead he had his face in his hands.

"Yeah, she _distracted _you with sex." I said bitterly.

"She was good in bed"

I wanted to tell him it wasn't the point but it was. If Emmett enjoyed intimacy with Rosalie, then it would be a perfect distraction from whatever he was doing.

"I love her, Bella. I don't know but it all makes sense. The only time I got passed dialing your number was after the engagement. Before that, I always thought Rosalie had bad timing for sex. It makes sense now." He finally looked up at me. "I believe you."

**Sorry for the lack of updates or better yet no updates since June.**

**-BellaHatesAlice**


End file.
